Luchando por nuestros deseos
by marine0ak
Summary: El mundo es cruel, no importa de la manera en que lo veas. Las personas sufren cada dia, los ricos explotan a los pobres, los corruptos matan a los justos. Para arreglar el mundo, se puede destruirlo o cambiarlo... Por eso nacio la revolucion que queria destruirlo y es por eso que nacieron los que querian cambiarlo. Pero todos querian una cosa: LUCHAR POR SUS DESEOS! OC
1. Prólogo - Bienvenido a la capital

** Prologo **

** Bienvenido a la capital **

La capital imperial, tras unas largas semanas de viaje, las cuales literalmente fueron un infierno, por fin logre llegar a la capital. Al principio, me sorprendí mucho de su apariencia, las murallas que rodeaban la ciudad eran enormes. Median decenas de metros de alto e imagino que tienen la fuerza para poder defenderse incluso de las mas mortales y brutales bestias peligro que he conocido hasta ahora. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue la ciudad al interior, había escuchado historias en mis anteriores viajes sobre la capital, pero verlo en persona era como un sueño. Las casas, tiendas, puestos comerciales, decoraciones estaban por todos lados. Imagino que uno podría quedarse a vivir aquí años, pero no lograría aun así ver todo lo que compone esta enorme ciudad.

Miraba como una cantidad impresionante de gente caminaba por la calle conversando sobre la vida cotidiana, otras comercializaban con los mercaderes, los cuales se encontraban no importa a donde uno fuera. Podía oler y ver los diferentes productos en el mercado. Muchos de los cuales nunca en mi vida había visto, comido o que imaginaba que existían. Algunas personas me daban una mirada de curiosidad, otros trataban de evitar mis ojos. Creo que sería por mi apariencia extranjera, claro que imagino que algunos no les gustan mucho los extranjeros. Seria porque la mayoría del tiempo solo traen problemas o que son ignorantes del verdadero mundo en el que viven. En mi primera vez en la capital imperial, lo cual me hace uno de ellos.

Pero lamentablemente, conozco perfectamente el mundo en el que vivimos y los monstruos sin piedad que puede esconder. No importa como lo vea, no importa cuanta gente sonría a mi alrededor, no importa lo increíble, hermoso y acogedor que sea este mundo. Siempre va existir un lado oscuro del mismo. Estaba tan claro para mi, que sabía perfectamente que la situación presente, no era la excepción. Podía detectar la incomodidad dentro de la gente, muchos de ellos eran ignorantes del peligro y corrupción que representaba esta ciudad, pero la mayoría tenía claro una cosa...

…**..Llamar la atención seria lo último que desearías**

Un extranjero que nunca haya experimentado de la crueldad del mundo o que haya sido prevenido incorrectamente puede terminar en el peor de los casos muerto, dentro de la desesperación, la tortura y la corrupción. En el mejor de los casos puedo tener suerte y salir vivo de dicha situación pero con cicatrices psicológicas y físicas que duraran por el resto de su vida. Lo cual le dejara claro que para vivir en un mundo como este más vale desconfiar que confiar, prevenir que des prevenir y lo más importante matar a que dar la oportunidad. Se podría decir que yo sería la prueba viviente de este último. Yo soy la prueba de que para sobrevivir se necesita ser fuerte, no confiar en nadie que no merezca mi confianza y si necesito matar para lograr mis objetivos sean bestias peligro, humanos o amigos; no dudar en el momento necesario.

Dejando mis pensamientos a un lado, tengo que centrarme en mi trabajo. Así es, no vine a la capital para divertirme. Vine porque mis _estúpidas_ acciones atrajeron la atención de mis superiores y ahora quieren que forme parte del nuevo grupo imperial que estará formado de usuarios _Tengu_, para hacer frente al peligro de la revolución y el célebre grupo revolucionario de asesinos que también está formado de usuarios Tengu llamado Night Raid.

Todo comenzó cuando me di el objetivo de cambiar el mundo con mi poder. Era muy consciente de la situación política del país y de la revolución que estaba teniendo lugar para cambiarla. Pero era consciente de las consecuencias que una revolución traería al país. Por eso me inscribí como un soldado imperial y me lanzaron rápidamente junto a mis camaradas en campañas de conquista y operaciones para frenar las revolutas en el Oeste.

Lamentablemente, mis acciones y logros no pasaron desapercibidos por mis comandantes. Rápidamente fui reconocido y llamado por los de arriba (generales) para formar parte de este grupo Tengu. Ahora imagino que para los revolucionarios represento una amenaza y estaré marcada como unos de sus objetivos.

_...Llamar la atención es lo último que desearías, no es así Rinda?... _

Sabía perfectamente esa regla básica y ahora mi vida corre peligro por mis _estúpidas acciones._ Pero igualmente, no me siento desilusionada ya que mi objetivo es cambiar el imperio desde el interior. El hecho que me dieran esta oportunidad para cambiar las cosas es bueno, aunque mi vida este en peligro y que mi jefa vaya a ser el general conocido como el demonio de hielo que el norte en unos meses. Yo llamaría esto una victoria táctica... no?

Luego pensé... como serán mis compañeros de equipo, aunque piense que esa es la última de mis preocupaciones, me invade la curiosidad de saber como serán ellos. Puede que sean como yo, una persona con una actitud un poco fría, que toma precauciones y que no le gusta mucho los fans (ejercito revolucionario, multitudes de gente y miradas enfermas).

También pensé en la posibilidad de que sea gente con problemas por el hecho de que fueron elegidos como miembros del grupo y que sirven a la capital. Podría coger al famoso general Esdeath la cual serviré en breve. Escuche de mis compañeros sobre el rumor de que enterró bajo la nieve a mas de 400.000 personas durante su campaña. Lo cual me tiene un poco preocupada, no de su fuerza. Más bien de sus aficiones, espero no terminar como uno de ellos o peor...

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando me di cuenta de los dos guardias que vigilaban la entrada al palacio. Saque mi invitación para la reunión y la mostré para confirmar mi entrada. Después de unos momentos de verificación, me dejaron entrar. El palacio era tan sorprendente como la ciudad o incluso más. Todo estaba lujosamente decorado, el suelo, las paredes e incluso las puertas. Aunque fuera bonito, podía sentir la sangre y la corrupción que tenían estos muros. La gente de la capital sufre de altos impuestos y la gente miserable que no podían pagarlos son castigados injustamente. Mi sangre se hervía con solo pensar eso, yo estoy más que decidida, juro por mi vida que yo voy...

«...a cambiar este mundo...»

….dije de un tono decidido.

Mis pensamientos fueron cortados cuando percibí la puerta donde supuestamente esta la sala de reunión. Acelere el paso. No podía negarlo, estaba emocionada, emocionada por mis nuevos compañeros que iba a encontrar al otro lado de la puerta, emocionada por cambiar este mundo y emocionada porque sabía que mi vida iba a cambiar.

…_.Tonta por no fijarme donde camino..._

« AUUGHTT... »

….grite mientras me golpeaba contra otra persona.

Me caí al suelo y maldije mil veces mi inatención. Mientras me frotaba la cabeza, mire arriba para encontrarme un chico cabello azul marino con un atuendo de marinero yyy... peces?

El chico levita la cabeza para mirarme con la misma sorpresa, y creo que no hace falta decir que debido a la situación, el y yo seriamos compañeros de equipo en este nuevo grupo. Yo esperaba encontrarme gente un poco rara, pero ESTO sobre paso mi imaginación.

…_.Quien va a una reunión llevando un saco lleno de peces! ..._

El _pescador_ nervioso extendió la mano como muestra de amistad.

« Hola mi nombre es Wave »

« H-hola mi nombre es Rinda, es un placer »

….dije un poco nerviosa.

…_.Me pregunto qué me deparara el destino …._

* * *

**Aquí mi primer anfictión, espero que les haya gustado. **

**También démosle la bienvenida a mi OC que será uno de los protagonistas principales. También se introducirá muy pronto a Night Raid y tengo que mencionar que la historia seguirá en mayor parte el manga. Aunque algunas situaciones y muertes se alteraran mediante vaya avanzando la trama.**

**Para resumir, Rinda tiene una personalidad un poco fría y no le gusta mucho la gente. Más adelante, mostrara mas emociones. También tengo que mencionar que la historia personal de algunos personajes fue alterada ligeramente. Pero la mayoría conserva sus emociones originales. **

**Esto fue la introducción de LUCHANDO POR NUESTROS DESEOS. Estoy abierto a críticas, sugerencias y comentarios. **

**También recibo recomendaciones para el Tengu de Rinda. **

…**.A la próxima!**


	2. Capitulo 1 - Promesa

**Capitulo 1 **

**Promesa**

**POV Wave**

Me sentía estúpido, es mi primer día y ya estoy haciendo el ridículo. Hace unas horas que llegue a la capital. Me sentí nervioso al principio, ya que sentía como la gente me miraba de una manera extraña, no tengo idea de porque me miran de esa manera, acaso huelo mal o algo? Pero no importa, me sorprendí mucho de cómo era la capital, había escuchado historias de su inmensidad pero al parecer esto supero mis expectativas. Rápidamente llegue al palacio, no tenía el deseo de llegar tarde a la reunión. Mi madre me dijo una vez, lo más importante es la primera impresión!

Pero parece que la suerte no estaba de mi lado. Cuando vi la puerta donde estaba la sala de reunión, comencé a acelerar el paso. Lamentablemente, no me di cuenta de la persona que salió por la esquina de la pared.

« AUGHTT! » grito la persona ya tirada en el suelo

Rápidamente me recupere del choque y comencé a levantar la cabeza para echar un vistazo a la persona en el suelo. Dada la situación, en la que los dos nos dirigíamos a la puerta, supuse que era un compañero mío. Hace que estaba listo para disculparme con mi compañero cuando vi la apariencia de la persona ante mí.

En realidad la persona era una chica, tal vez entre los 18 y 20 años. Su pelo era blanco nieve, el cual llegaba hasta los hombros y sus ojos eran color violeta. Parece que llevaba una camisa blanca y una chamarra negra abierta sin mangas. También podía ver que llevaba unos jeans azules oscuros y unas botas.

Olvidando la situación actual, me lévate y le extendí la mano.

« Hola mi nombre es Wave » dije con un tono amistoso

« H-hola mi nombre es Rinda »

Después de presentarnos, recordé la situación actual.

« Ha , Lo siento fue mi culpa por no prestar atención! »

« H-h-haa-aa no te preocupes fue solo un accidente, yo también estaba distraída en ese momento así que n-no tienes que disculparte Wave. Mejor dicho porque no entramos? Tal vez nos estén esperando haya adentro »

Escabuchando su consejo, fui a la puerta mientras Rinda se limpiaba un poco del polvo de la caída. Cuando la abrí, me di cuenta que el interior estaba vacío a excepción de una persona. Dicha persona era grande, no llevaba camisa por lo cual su torso con grandes cicatrices se podía ver. También llevaba una máscara extraña que me ponía la piel de gallina. Tan rápido de cómo entre, cerré la puerta y caí al suelo de miedo.

« Creo que nos equivocamos de sala, esto parece una sala de torturas » dije de un tono sombrío

« Que dices?..., el numero que nos dieron corresponde al número de allá arriba en el letrero » Rinda dijo despreocupadamente. En ese entonces mire al letrero de arriba, solo para confirmar mis miedos.

…_. ENTONCES! Ese tipo será uno de nuestros compañeros!..._ Pensé preocupado

« Entremos, puede que sea uno de nuestros compañeros »

En cuanto dijo eso, ella entro y decidí acompañarla. Entramos y yo me arme de valor por si pasaba algo, pero tal vez las apariencias engañan... no?

**POV Rinda**

Cuando cabeza de pez (Wave) dijo que el hombre adentro parecía un torturador, no estaba bromeando, el hombre se mantuvo silencioso mirándonos. Caminamos hasta la mesa y nos sentamos en las sillas. Wave se veía nervioso, ese tipo no paraba de mirarlo en silencio.

…_.Pues claro idiota! Quien trae peces a una reunión!... _Declare en mis pensamientos

Aunque sentía pena por el chico, no dejaba de desconfiar en las personas de esta habitación. No confió en Wave, no porque me haya atropellado, pero más porque no soy el tipo de persona que puede confiar en alguien fácilmente. También es porque no soy muy buena para socializar con la gente. Mas teniendo en cuanta que esta gente es un poco..._ extraña_.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por el ruido de la puerta. La cual revela a otro de mis nuevos camaradas. Tenía el pelo negro estilo twintail y ojos negros. Vestía un uniforme marinero negro, unos guantes rojos, zapatos negros, y unos calcetines largos.

Pero lo que me sorprendió es que era una niña. Me pregunte que hacia una niña en nuestro grupo, pero en mi vida aprendí una cosa...

…**.. Juzgar tu oponente por su apariencia con lleva a la muerte. **

Una razón mas para no confiar en ella. Finalmente, se sentó en una silla y saco una bolsa de dulces. Lo cual me pareció extraño, tal vez tenía hambre. Wave tomo la iniciativa para presentarse pero fracaso inútilmente.

« Hola mi nombre es- » pero fue cortado, por la niña la cual con sus manos protegió sus dulces.

« No puedes tener ninguno » dijo la niña con una voz monótona.

…_. Genial otro rarito..._ Pensé

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de un solo golpe. Revelando una chica de pelo castaño hasta los hombros y ojos naranjados. Esta iba vestido con uniforme verde de una pieza, unas medias blancas que llegaban hasta los muslos y unas botas verdes que llegaban hasta sus rodillas. Lo que más llamo mi atención eran sus dos brazos mecánicos y su aspecto que me daba una sensación familiar. Pero mis sospechas se cumplen después de escuchar su nombre.

« Hola mi nombre es Seryu Ubiquitous y este es Koro » y entonces señalando al extraño perro a su lado. De repente Seryu lanzo flores al aire. « Puede entrar » dijo mientras un hombre con bata de laboratorio entraba por la puerta.

« La primera impresión es lo más importante a la hora de una reunión » dijo el hombre extraño.

El extraño hombre llamado Stylish emitía un aura preocupante, Wave por su parte parecía asustado, creo que es lo que llaman _acoso sexual_. Aunque la situación presente fuera de lo más raro, mi atención se centraba en la chica de cabello acaramelado. Tenía ganas de abrir la boca para simplemente para gritarle, pero dada la situación presente, me contuve. Podía ser ella?

…_.No, definitivamente es ella. Después de tanto tiempo parece que no ha cambiado..._

La chica se dio la vuelta para mirarme, hasta solo para tener la misma reacción. Las dos nos miramos incontables segundos. Pero estaba muy segura de que teníamos los mismos pensamientos...

…._QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUI!... _Pensamos con una gran sentimiento de sorpresa.

Después nos hablaremos, ya que parecía que el último miembro del grupo había llegado. Un hombre de cabello rubio con ojos amarillos entro por la puerta, llevaba una especie de túnica blanca. Wave saluda al hombre el cual responde de manera muy normal, lo cual me sorprendió mucho. El chico con túnica dijo que se llamaba Run, y se podría decir que me agradaba, parecía un buen hombre, tal vez sea la única persona normal aquí adentro. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue el hombre con máscara. El tipo estaba sirviendo té a todo el mundo. Yo al principio, no sabía que pensar

« Hola todo el mundo lo siento por lo de antes pero soy un poco tímido. Mi nombre es Bols, espero que nos llevemos bien » Dijo el hombre de mascara con una voz y una pose las cuales no correspondía con su apariencia.

…_.ENSERIO?! Qué más puede pasar?! …._

El pensamiento sale volando, cuando escucho unos pasos cerca. Pero ahora que lo pienso, no están todos aquí? A no ser que sea...

« Que están haciendo aquí! » dice una persona con una voz femenina

La mujer tenía una máscara cubriendo su cara, también tenía un largo cabello azul. Parecía esconder su identidad, pero estaba segura de quien era. Lamentablemente, Wave sin pensarlo se levanto y con un tono desafiante se preparo a decir algo. Pero fue cortado por la mujer quien le dio una patada mandándolo a volar. Algunos con una acción rápida atacaron.

Run fue golpeado por la mujer, aunque logro protegerse y fue mandado a volar. Seryu intento atacarla por atrás pero fue rechazada y lanzada a tierra. Me prepare para contraatacar pero la niña de cabello negro se me adelanto y con su katana corto la máscara de la mujer. La máscara se rompió revelando la identidad de la mujer.

« Como era de esperarse de el Tengu Yatsufusa, y su portador Kurome. Creo que no me he presentado, mi nombre es Esdeath y seré la líder de nuestro grupo. Lo que acabo de pasar era simplemente una pequeña prueba para medir la habilidad de mis subordinados. » Dice Esdeath ya a la vista con una voz siniestra.

Había escuchado sobre ella, pero esta es la primera vez que la veo en persona. Sin embargo, no me sorprende que fuera ella, mejor dicho creo que ya me lo esperaba. Veo que Wave no se lo tomo muy bien la pequeña prueba de la capitana, aunque me da pena el chico, no es que me importe. Mire a la niña llamada Kurome, no estaba segura pero me parecía que lo recuerdo, se parece a la miembro de Night Raid llamada Akame. Tal vez me entere de los detalles más tarde.

Esdeath nos dijo poco después de cambiarnos para ir a una fiesta con el emperador y el primer ministro. Nos dieron unos esmoquin para la fiesta. También me sorprendió el hecho de que me vaya a reunir con el emperador tan rápidamente. Pero mi sangre hirvió al pensar en reunirme con la mayor causa de toda la corrupción en el imperio. El primer ministro Honesto.

« Entonces capitán como se llamara nuestro grupo » Run dice por casualidad, mientras caminábamos a la fiesta...

« Nos llamaremos los Jaegers »

« Jaegers, hmmmm! Un nombre con bastante estilo » menciono con una sonrisa de actor.

…_.Jaegers? Mhhh! No suena tan mal …._

Poco después, llegamos a la sala de celebración. Pero al final, la fiesta no fue tan divertida o interesante como pensé que seria. La mayoría del tiempo, fui bombardeada de muchas preguntas las cuales no respondí. También estuvieron los políticos idiotas que intentaron coquetear conmigo o sobornarme para que los protegiera de cualquier delito. Pero como todo el mundo, fueron rechazados. Hubieron veces en las que me dieron simples ganas de simplemente irme lejos de este aburrido lugar. Aunque solo por cortesía, decidí quedarme hasta que terminara. No tuve la oportunidad de hablar con mis compañeros o con Seryu pero tal vez en otra ocasión la tenga.

Después de pasar incontables horas haya adentro, por fin pudimos salir. Parece que ahora iremos a nuestro cuartel general. Yo estaba cansada y aburrida por este día, pero no me entraron las ganas de dormir. Nunca dormía mucho, creo que estaba ya como un habito. Por la noche cuando todos estaban dormidos, salí afuera y me senté en una banca cerca de nuestra residencia. Me gustaba mirar las estelas, para mí fue un habito el disfrutar de la belleza del cielo, así como el silencio de la noche. Siempre me pregunte, si ha vida después de la muerte. Si al morir, nos convertiríamos en una de esas estrellas que brillan en la noche. Tal vez si ese es el caso, puedo imaginar a mis seres queridos diciéndome « Hola » desde haya arriba.

…_. Me pregunto si me permitirán ir haya arriba …. _Pensé

« Parece que tus hábitos no han cambiado mucho en todo este tiempo » alguien dijo en las cercanías con un asentó triste. Eso provoque que soltara un gemido.

Pero al instante reconocí la voz misteriosa, solo para levantarme y mirar a la persona que había querido ver todo este tiempo. Si que había crecido, después de 5 años separados, había oído muy poco de ella. La consideraba como una contrincante y persona en que confiar. Pero sobre todo, era mi mejor amiga y segunda familia. Ella es la persona que jure proteger y cambiar. El hecho de que viniera aquí, confirmaba mis dudas sobre si era ella.

« Tampoco has cambiado Seryu »

**POV Seryu**

La primera vez que la vi en la sala de reunión, la reconocí al instante. En toda mi vida, nunca olvidaría ese cabello blanco y esos ojos violetas. Si que había crecido, me acuerdo que en ese tiempo, su cabello apenas llegaba hasta las orejas. Siempre fue muy varonil y parece que lo sigue siendo. Al menos se dejo crecer el pelo.

Lamentablemente, no pude hablar con Rinda durante la fiesta o reunión. Nos gustaba más hablar a solas, sin el conocimiento del público. Habían pasado 5 años desde que nos vimos. En ese tiempo, yo estaba en el ejército y había perdido a mi padre en aquel entonces. Había jurado destruir la rebelión y todas las personas que se opusieran o incumplieran con la justicia imperial. Me había convertido en un ser sin piedad alguna. Matando a cada enemigo a la vista, aunque este pidiera misericordia. Tiempo después, llego Rinda a nuestro escuadrón. La mujer era fría, en esos tiempos no mostraba emoción alguna ni intentaba relacionarse con otros.

Se podía decir que nosotras dos éramos las mejores de nuestro equipo. Una de las razones por la cual, nos asignaron como pareja para las siguientes misiones. Desde el principio no me había caído bien. Hacia la mayoría de misiones por su cuenta, apenas me hablaba y lo peor de todo... ERA UNA BAGA ( perezosa) !

Un día en al momento de una misión, nuestro grupo fue emboscado. Fue una total masacre, parecía que la rebelión había atacado por nuestra retaguardia, acorralándonos por todos los lados. Rinda y yo fuimos los últimos que quedaron en pie, pero yo fui golpeada en la cabeza y perdí el conocimiento. Al despertarme, me di cuenta de que Rinda me estaba cuidando. Yo me había puesto a llorar, por mis compañeros y jure vengarlos. Pero ella solo resulto insensible a la situación y los insulto. Yo furiosa comencé una batalla con ella. Al final, ella gano. Pero después, ella me dio a entender una cosa. Rinda no era muy diferente a mí, su padre era soldado y murió asesinado por la rebelión y su familia murió por causa de personas las cuales defendía todo los días.

Eso hecho me sorprendió y quería saber, porque estaba luchando? Pero me explico poco después, de que no estaba luchando por alguien sino por sí misma. Ella deseaba algo y solo una cosa...

…. Evitar que otras personas sufran como ella.

…_.« Por eso me uní al ejercito Seryu, para cambiar este mundo. La justicia es solo una ilusión creada por la subconsciencia humana, en este mundo la llamada justicia no existe. Así que convertiré esa ilusión en una realidad! Cambiare a la gente y al mundo! Voy a evitar que otras personas terminen como tú o yo, perdiendo un ser querido » …._

…. Había dicho Rinda en ese entonces.

Poco después logre entender porque mi padre y otras personas combatían. El no luchaba por la justicia...

…. Quería crearla!

Días después, mi relación con Rinda había mejorado, pude ver su verdadera personalidad, una niña alegre que en realidad no le gusta mucho la gente. Parecía que también yo estaba comenzado a cambiar, ya no veía a mis enemigos como villanos. Pero como personas que querían un nuevo orden en la sociedad y luchaban con sus seres queridos. Pero como Rinda me dijo, hice lo que tuve que hacer. Si quería sobrevivir y cambiar esto tenía que matar si era necesario. Aunque sonaba egoísta me di cuenta que era la realidad del mundo. Un mundo que tendría que cambiar, por mi padre!

Al final, logramos sobrevivir al peligro y pasamos el resto de los meses peleando juntas. Compartiendo ideas y sentimientos. Ella me había hecho ver el mundo de una forma diferente. Yo la había vuelto menos fría. En otras palabras nos cambiamos entre si y nos volvimos como hermanas. Aunque seguíamos teniendo peleas de vez en cuando o incluso competencias para ver quién era la mejor. Pero no duro mucho tiempo, ya que me llamaron a la capital para ponerme en el puesto de policía imperial. Lo vi como una nueva oportunidad de cambio, pero también una mala noticia porque nos separaríamos y puede ser que no nos volveríamos a ver. Pero aquí estaba adelante de mi. Por como la he visto hoy, parece que aun no le gusta lidiar con los desconocidos. Nunca le fue fácil confiar en alguien, pues era muy cerrada. Así que comencé a acercarme, nerviosa de que ella no fuera la misma por dentro. Espero que la Rinda que conozco no haya desaparecido.

« Así que como te va » dije casi tartamudeando

« Bien, no tenía planeado terminar en un grupo de usuarios Tengu, menos verte aquí con un Tengu y brazos mecánicos » respondió de manera relajada, causando mi miedo aumentar.

Así es, perdí los brazos después de una lucha contra 2 miembros de Night Raid. Mi capitán en la policía imperial, había sido asesinado por ellos. Yo prácticamente estaba furiosa, aunque sabía de la corrupción en el capitán Ogre. Tenía la esperanza de hacerlo cambiar o llevarlo ante la justicia de manera justa. Pero Night Raid me quito la oportunidad. Poco después, logre emboscarlos y entrar en batalla contra ellos. Aunque estaba en desventaja, pude ganar a batalla a costo de mis brazos. Lamentablemente, una de los miembros logro escapar pero no sin enviarme una mirada que juraba venganza por matar a su amiga. Aunque sentía pena por ella, debía ser consciente de que esto podía pasar por tomar el camino como asesino.

Dr. Stylish me ayudo con los brazos y me dio la oportunidad de tener nuevas armas para Koro. Yo estaba consciente de sus afiliaciones a experimentar con la gente, pero aun así, acepte la ayuda. Pero yo no lo consideraba una mala persona, más bien alguien con deseos de crear algo nuevo a cualquier costo, aunque eso tal vez lo matara algún día, jure protegerlo.

« Bueno, supongo que es tarde así que iré a dormir, tal vez nos veamos mañana-» dije mientras comenzaba a retroceder pero mi acción fue cortada por el abrazo de Rinda

« No sabes cuánto te extrañe...»

**POV Rinda **

Abrase a Seryu antes de que se fuera, verla me trajo muchos recuerdos felices por lo cual me demore en responder. Sentí como ella me devolvía el abrazo con sus metálicas manos. Aun me preocupa de como termino así, pero conociéndola imagino que se metió en una pelea. Después de algunos minutos, le dije que se sentara conmigo. Ella accedió sin poner problema y se sentó justo a mí. Nunca dormimos mucho, pues algunas veces nos quedábamos en el césped viendo las luces nocturnas del cielo. El silencio se rompió cuando decidí sacar los principales temas que me interesaban saber en este momento.

« Así que, como perdiste los brazos » dije con una voz curiosa

« Bueno... perdí mis brazos en una pelea con 2 miembros de Night Raid, aunque logre eliminar a una la otra escapo. Creo que seré su objetivo a partir de ahora.» dijo con una voz triste

« No te preocupes ahora que estamos juntas de nuevo, nos cuidaremos la espalda la una a la otra, no? » mocione con un tono alegre con un intento de animarla.

« Tienes razón, ahora quiero saber como terminaste aquí? Y donde conseguiste tu Tengu? »

« Es una larga historia, pero podemos decir que atraje mas la atención de la que debía, j-jajajaja y » dije con nerviosismo

« Hmmmm, enserio parece que nunca aprenderás a ser discreta. No me sorprende que en nuestras misiones, siempre nos descubrieran »

« Hey! No era mi culpa, es mi pelo que llama mucho la atención » dijo haciendo un buchero y me sonrojaba adorablemente.

« Jajaja está bien, pero aun así, no veo tu Tengu por ninguna parte. »

« Bueno, mi Tengu se llama _Aiorosu_ no es visible ya que se podría decir que está metido dentro de mi »

« ENSERIO! Pero es eso posible? »

« Como te dije, te contare la historia otro día, pero tal vez mañana te haga una demostración de su poder » dije entusiasmada

« Ja!... Me muero de ganas por verlo y también podrás vernos a mí y a Koro en acción »

« Así que el perro es tu Tengu? Bueno no está mal, pero como lo conseguiste y donde está ya que no lo veo? » pregunte con curiosidad

« Bueno, se podría decir que me eligió. Hace unos meses unos científicos estaban buscando un usuario para él. Pero bueno, ninguno de los altos rangos fue compatible. Así que intentaron con los de bajo rango. Hasta que llegue y me eligió. Por ahora está en mi habitación descansando » Seryu explico con gracia

« Oooohhhh, parece que la suerte nos favorece »

« Pero bueno dejando eso a un lado, parece que aun tienes problemas para confiar en los demás. Aunque sea un mundo peligroso, deberías ser mas social » dijo con un tono burlón

« Es solo que la gente de nuestro grupo en muy rara! NO LOS VISTES! Quien trae pescados a una reunión, o el tipo de mascara. Sé que las apariencias engañan pero el supero mis expectativas! Y no sé qué pensar de tu amigo Stylish parece un homo!»

« Bueno no puedo negar lo de Dr. Stylish jejeje. Pero cada uno aquí tiene diferentes personalidades, así que intenta darles una oportunidad, no seas tímida! » dijo con una sonrisa mientras me daba una palmadita en el hombro

« Bueno no creo que pierda nada en intentar confiar en estos raritos. Eso es lo que hace este mundo interesante. Poder ver sonrisas en tiempos de malestar, demuestra que aun existe la fe por el cambio » dije entusiasmada.

« Incluso escuche que la capitana busca el amor! Creo que es posible que hasta el ser mas sádico pueda cambiar »

Al escuchar eso, me quede sin habla. ENSERIO?! La temible general Esdeath, la cual ha matado más de 500 000 personas y es conocido como la reina del hielo. Está buscando el amor!

« No juegues conmigo... » dije de una voz suave, pero muy nerviosa

Aunque sabía que Seryu no estaba mintiendo no podía dejar de temblar con solo pensar que la mas aterradora general el imperio estuviera buscando novio. Después pude recobrarme a mi misma y despejar mi mente de sucios pensamientos. Mire a Seryu con una sonrisa. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin nos habíamos reunido juntos de nuevo. Seryu me devolvió la mirada pero un poco más seria.

« Rinda quería preguntarte si quieres volver a ser mi compañera de equipo, tome mi decisión, estoy lista para ayudarte a cambiar este mundo y crear la justicia que merece este país. Así que, quieres ser mi compañera una vez más? » dijo Seryu, mientras me extendía la mano esperando una respuesta.

Por mi parte pensé, en todo la que me espera. Para cambiar al mundo, tendremos que luchar contra personas que tienen los mismos deseos. Luchar en batallas peligrosas contra enemigos como nosotros, que están preparados a darlo todo. Tal vez algunos mueran, tal vez yo muera , tal vez Seryu muera, tal vez miembros de nuestro equipo mueran. Tal vez, incluso tal vez fallemos y no logremos nuestra meta. Pero si de alguna cosa estoy segura, es de que lo habré intentado, le habré dado esperanza a los que nos rodean y habría muerto combatiendo por lo que quiero. Es por eso que agarrare la mano metálica de mi amiga y con una sonrisa respondí a su pedido.

« Mi objetivo no ha cambiado, voy a luchar por lo que quiero, por lo que creo y por lo que siento. Así que acepto » dije de un tono decidido. Mientras veía como Seryu me miraba sorprendida pero después me dio una sonrisa y estrechamos manos amigablemente.

« Como en los viejos tiempos? »

« Como en los viejos tiempos » respondí, de una manera decidida

Al final, continuamos hablando bajo la luna y las estrellas hasta que caímos dormidas una junto a la otra. Creo que al final no me fue tan mal, hacía tiempo que no hablaba así. Aun así, nuestras mentes quedaron con el pensamiento de lo que haremos de ahora en adelante.

**Lucharemos por nuestros deseos!**

* * *

**Y AQUI TERMINA! Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Como pueden ver y lo habia mencionado en el capitulo anterior, la historia personal y personalidad de ciertos personajes se veria alterada. Como en este caso, la historia de Seryu cambio ligeramente. En esta historia no tendra su sadica personalidad. Pero aun asi los eventos que la conducieron a los Jaegers no cambiaron. Mina aun quiere veganza!****Personalmente, tanto en el manga como en el anime, no odie a Seryu por lo que hizo, como dije en el resumen, el mundo es cruel y sin piedad. Se podria decir que sufrio bastante como persona. Pero Bueno, Rinda la cambio antes de que terminara cien por ciento sadica. Pero no, no Habra Yuri, asi que dejen sus mentes enfermas a un lado... _-_-_**

**« Es mas facil engañar a alguien, que de convencerlo de que fue engañado » dice un dicho que escuche por ahi**

**Rinda por su parte, se integrara tambien con las otros miembros Jaegers. Tambien alterare la historia de otros personajes en el siguiente capitulo, el proximo sera mas largo se los aseguro! ****Soy Nuevo, asi que estoy disponible para comentarios, sugerencias y criticas.**

**Proximo capitulo: _Entre enemigos _y la introdiccion de Nigth Raid**

**...A la proxima!**


	3. Capitulo 2 - Entre enemigos

**Capitulo**** 2 **

**Entre enemigos**

**POV Tatsumi **

« aaaaaaahhhhhhhhHH! ….»

« muy lento Tatsumi!...»

_KNOW!_

…_.Mierda, parece que perdí otra vez …._

« Lo hiciste bien, parece que has durado mucho más que antes. Pero tu tiempo de reacción para defenderte le hace falta refinamiento » decía Akame mientras me daba una mano para levantarme.

« Waaa... Akame eres muy fuerte, no te pude acertar ni un solo golpe »

« No te preocupes, hubieron momentos en el que casi lo hiciste, puedo ver que te estás acercando al nivel de Bulat »

Así es, estuve entrenando con Akame toda esta mañana. Parece que estoy mejorando, aunque aun me falta mucho por recorrer. Algún día tal vez incluso supere a _Aniki _(Bulat) y pueda defender a mis amigos. Incluso pueda cambiar este mundo podrido. Ya han pasado algunos meses desde que me uní a Night Raid. Tal vez la situación no fue la mejor, pero se podría decir que gracias a ellos aun estoy vivo.

Originalmente llegue a la capital para ayudar a mi pueblo. Mi pueblo necesitaba dinero, ya que parecía que su situación económica no era la mejor. Para salvarlo, yo y mis dos mejores amigos, Sayo y Eiyasu, fuimos a la capital con la esperanza de conseguir dinero con nuestras habilidades. Pero en mitad del camino, nos emboscaron unos bandidos y me separe de ellos. Puede llegar a la capital a salvo, aunque después cuando intente inscribirme al ejercito. El idiota de la sala de reclusión no me admitió y me saco a patadas. Acaso no veían mi habilidad de combate aun si fuera menor a de lo que es ahora?! Pero bueno, después fui estafado por una chica llamada Leona (melones) que hoy se podría considerar mi compañera.

Pero lo peor no había venido, resulta que una buena chica llamada Aria me recogió mientras estaba en la calle. Como era un ignorante del verdadero mundo que nos rodeaba en ese entonces, no pude ver su verdadera cara y personalidad de ella y sus padres. En ese entonces Night Raid ataco y mato a los padres de Aria, claro intente defender a su hija como el tonto que soy. Fui casi asesinado por Akame pero parecía que la suerte estaba conmigo o casi. Encontré a Sayo y Eiyasu muertos en el cobertizo de la cabaña. Por lo menos, tuve la oportunidad de oír las ultimas parrabas de Eiyasu y matar a la perra de Aria. Poco después fui reclutado por Night Raid.

Al principio no estaba muy convencido si de unirme o no. Pero al final acepte, por razones de paga para conseguir dinero y dáncelo a mi pueblo, pero también por razones más personales. Querido evitar que más personas sufran por personas como Aria o el primer ministro. Este último se me había mencionado que fue la principal causa del sufrimiento de la gente, pero también de los altos impuestos que eran dados a los ciudadanos del imperio y a mi pueblo.

« Está bien Tatsumi, creo que deberíamos reunirnos con los otros, tengo algunas noticias que anunciar » dijo Akame

Me pregunto qué tan grande será su carga, ella es la líder temporal mientras jefe (Nanjenda) está en el cuartel general del ejército revolucionario. Se supone que fue a buscar nuevos usuarios Tengu para el grupo. Night Raid hasta ahora ha perdido 2 miembros, unas muy buenas personas. La primera en morir fue Scheel, quien murió en combate contra otra usuario Tengu. Este usuario Tengu lo había conocido una vez, antes de su muerte. Desde el principio me parecía una buena persona y tal vez linda, pero al final ella serbia al imperio corrupto que nos rodea y mato a Scheel durante una emboscada. Mina que estaba al lado suyo, casi muere también por su culpa pero parece que gracias a Scheel, sobrevivió. Juro que vengare a Sele y matare a esa chica.

Después murió Bulat, en ese momento yo estaba presente. Así que se podría decir que tuve parte de la culpa en su muerte, ya que no fui lo suficiente fuerte para ayudarlo. Habíamos peleado contra las 3 bestias, enemigos Tengu que servían a la tal general Esdeath. Pudimos aniquilarlos pero amiquí murió en el proceso. El me dio su Tengu Incursio, el tengo ahora y porto con orgullo, lo prometí. Me prometí a mi mismo de pelear en la memoria de Aniki, Scheel, Sayo, Eiyasu y todas las personas que han sufrido a causa de la crueldad del imperio.

Al llegar a la base, parecía que todos estamos aquí, me pregunto qué noticias nos dará Akame esta vez. Si no me equivoco, creo que tendrá que ver con el nuevo grupo de usuarios Tengu que se formo recientemente. Este nuevo grupo me preocupa mucho, puede que podamos conseguir mas tengas, pero habrá mas probabilidades de que algunos de nosotros mueran.

« Los llame aquí para hablar de el nuevo grupo de usuarios Tengu que se formo para contrarrestar nuestras acciones, los llaman Jaegers » Akame nos dijo, « por ahora no entraremos en conflicto con ellos hasta que jefe y los nuevos reclutas lleguen. Así que Leona y Tatsumi estarán estacionados por ahora en la capital con Lubbock, ya que yo y Mina seremos reconocidos al vernos. Así que buena suerte y no llamen mucho la atención, eso es todo »

« No te preocupes!, yo cuidare de Tatsumi mientras estamos haya! » declaro Leona, de un tono alegre y juguetón mientras cojea y hundía mi cara en sus grandes, melones!

« WAAA! Suéltame Nee-san no me dejas reparar! » dije

« Enserio! como pueden estar tan relajados! » dijo Mine

Creí que iba a morir, aunque morir de esta manera seria humillante... Bueno, espero que pueda sobrevivir el resto del día. Desde hace algunos días tenia las ganas de visitar a Lubbock ya que no lo he visto en días. Se podría decir que lo extraño, ser el único hombre aquí me pone nervioso. Las veces que esta aquí, puede aliviar este sufrimiento o la molesta de Leona.

Como había ordenado Akame, fuimos a la capital poco tiempo después. Hoy parece que iba a estar soleado, así que tal vez sería un buen día para un paseo por la capital. Primero, iremos a la tienda de libros de Lubbock. Allí discutiremos sobre qué haremos de ahora en adelante. En el camino, Leona me hablo sobre la historia de Akame antes de unirse a Night Raid. Bueno, no puedo decir que fui una buena historia, la mayoría del escenario fue prácticamente oscuro. Pare ce que Akame tenía una hermana menor, ella y Akame fueron vendidos por sus padres al imperio. Haya fueron entrenadas para matar objetivos como importantes oficiales de la revolución. Fueron entrenadas por su maestro, en el arte de la espada. Poco después, su maestro desapareció dejándolas solas pero con habilidades aterradoras. Poco después, Akame fui persuadida por Nanjenda para unirse a la revolución. Las dos hermanas ahora son enemigas, pero sus deseos de seguir juntas seguía vivo. Como me lo dijo Leona, Akame lucha para destruir la corrupción de este imperio y estar de nuevo con su hermana menor. Me pregunto donde estará su hermana y tal vez si tiene los mismos deseos.

Bueno, parece que llegamos y el interior no está nada mal. Parece una biblioteca normal, creo que nadie sospecharía sobre la posibilidad que este lugar sea el escondite del grupo de asesinos más buscado en el imperio. Aunque nunca imagine que tendría un sótano, bien decorado. Lubbock sí que hizo un excelente trabajo, parece un club secreto donde se reuniría gente importante.

« Bienvenidos a nuestro escondite dentro de la capital! » Lubbock nos dio una cálida bienvenida.

«WAAAaaaaa!... Increíble, si que parece un escondite de primera! » me sorprendí mucho de la decoración

« Cierto ehh! Tengo mis contactos para conseguir este tipo de cosas » dijo Lubbock

« No por nada Lubbock es el encargado de inteligencia dentro de Night Raid! » menciono Leona

« Naaa! Me haces sonrojar Leona! »

« Por cierto Leona, cual es la historia de jefe? » pregunte con curiosidad.

« Bueno, ella una vez fue general del imperio, trabajo junto a Esdeath hasta que vio la crueldad del imperio y decidió unirse a la revolución. Pero mientras se revelaba, Esdeath y ella entraron en batalla. Jefe perdió un brazo y un ojo ese día, tal vez conserva rencor contra la general. » dijo Leone con un tono sombrío

« Hablando de Esdeath, Tatsumi, si no me equivoco querías conseguir dinero para tu pueblo? » pregunto Lubbock

« Claro, porque la pregunta? »

« Parece que la general Esdeath está organizando hoy un torneo y el premio es una cantidad de dinero »

« Enserio, pues entrare en el torneo y ganare ese dinero! » dije entusiasmado

« Bueno, pero el concurso comienza en 7 horas, así que por ahora, porque no me ayudas en la tienda? » me pregunto Lubbock

« Claro no hay problema »

Bueno, cuando dije que ayudaría espere por lo menos hacer algo útil. Pero esta tienda de libros esta prácticamente vacía. Tendré que esperar algunas horas, pero estoy emocionado de poder conseguir el dinero de mi pueblo que no aguanto. Hasta ahora, solo ha habido 8 clientes lo cual no es mucho. Pero bueno, el objetivo original de este lugar era ser un escondite. Pero por lo menos, no pudieron utilizar otra tienda! Bueno que remedio...

_CLIN!_

Parece que tenemos otros clientes y esta vez dos de ellos. Hhhmmmm, uno de ellos era un hombre de pelo rubio con una extraña túnica blanca, parecía un ángel, solo le faltaban las alas. Pero la otra me llamo mas la atención, no había visto mucha gente con el mismo color de pelo que Nanjenda, aunque la mujer de aquí lo tenía blanco nieve y llegaba hasta sus hombros. Parecía de 17 a 19 años de edad y se vestía peculiarmente como jefe, con ropa de hombre. También estaban sus ojos violetas, aunque dejando esos pensamientos de un lado, podía notar el aura de lujuria que proyectaba Lubbock con solo ver esa mujer.

« Ya te dije que no tenias que acompañarme Run, pude haber venido sola » dijo la mujer de pelo blanco al hombre rubio con un tono de aburrimiento.

« Aunque encuentres la información que estas buscando, dudo que puedas entenderlas y saber aplicarlas, tu Tengu podría ser complicado y si no lo utilizas bien, podría poner tu vida en peligro » dijo el supuesto Run, aunque lo que más me inquieto fue lo que dijo.

…._Tengu? Esa chica tiene un Tengu?! …._

Parece que Lubbock tiene el mismo pensamiento que yo, un usuario Tengu vino a esta tienda por alguna razón, así que mas valía no llamar la atención y poner un ojo en ella. Puede que perteneciera a la nueva policía imperial Jaegers. Como previsto, no llamamos mucho la atención parece que vinieron simplemente a esta biblioteca para buscar alguna información.

« Buenas, por casualidad hay libros sobre los diferentes elementos gaseosos? » dijo el hombre rubio por casualidad

Ya que la chica era un usuario Tengu, no se podía descartar la probabilidad de que este chico también lo fuera. Pero aun así, no queríamos levantar sospechas sobre esta tienda. Como dijo Akame, no debíamos entrar en conflicto con este grupo hasta que los nuevos reclutas hubieran llegado. Lubbock comenzó por responder a la pregunta del chico.

« Claro tenemos de todo, por favor Tatsumi guíalos a la sección G » dijo Lubbock con una falsa sonrisa

« No se preocupe, yo estoy buscando otros libros así que tu amigo podría guiarla a esa sección, después nos vemos, escoge los que te gusten y más tarde hablaremos » dijo el hombre con una sonrisa mientras se despedía de la chica ya al lado mío.

Parece que es una buena oportunidad, guie a la chica hacia la sección G, bueno parecía un poco fría , no me ha mirado hasta ahora. Así que decidí tomar las riendas de la situación y actuar.

« Aquí estamos, bueno si quieres te ayudo para buscar. Por cierto, mi nombre es Tatsumi » dije con la esperanza de armar una conversación.

Ella se volvió para darme una sonrisa y agarrarme la mano como muestra de saludo. No parecía tan mala después de todo!

« Claro! Me gustaría y mi nombre es Rinda por cierto »

**POV Rinda**

Tatsumi eeeehhhhh? Vaya parece que hay buenas personas en la capital, este chico me agrada! Se podría decir que muy pocas personas se pondrían a hablar con alguien que no conocen. Es más, no estoy seguro, pero si este chico sabe que soy uno de los miembros de la nueva fuerza policía, Jaegers entonces no se si el espera conseguir algo o es porque es una buena persona y simplemente le gusta ayudar a gente.

« Entonces que estas buscando? » pregunto Tatsumi

« Libros o documento sobre los diferentes elementos gaseosos »

« ooooohhhh? Y para que necesitas estos libros »

« bueno... Se podría decir que quiero ayudar a un amigo con un proyecto suyo, pero no tengo mucho conocimiento de este tipo de materia »

Bueno, lo que acabe de decir era claramente una mentira. La verdad es que, estoy buscando este tipo de libros para poder aprender a usar de una mejor manera mi Tengu. Mi tengo Aiorosu tiene la especialidad de crear vientos y otros diferentes tipos de elementos gaseosos. Como oxígeno, metano, hidrogeno y entre otros. Mi problema es como lo dijo Run, no tengo conocimiento suficiente para poder utilizar los otros tipos de elementos. Si utilizo mal mi Tengu, podría terminar muerta por mi propia estupidez. Por eso estoy aquí, para conseguir el suficiente conocimiento y poder utilizarlos.

Al principio de esta mañana, me desperté afuera con Seryu. Creo que nos quedamos dormidas ayer por la noche, por lo menos tengo suficiente resistencia al frio gracias a mi Tengu. Pero no se podría decir lo mismo de ella... Bueno, termino con un pequeño resfriado, pero creo que desaparecerá con el tiempo. Después fuimos a desayunar con los demás, aunque me sorprendió mucho que fuera Bols, de todas las personas, que estuviera haciendo la comida. Aun no me acostumbraba a los otros miembros, no es que no confié en ellos, es solo que no tenía el valor suficiente para acercármeles, nunca fui muy social sinceramente. Seryu al final, me obligo a interactuar con ellos, aunque tomo tiempo para arrastrarme al comedor.

Al final, interactué con ellos y siendo sincera no fue tan malo. Pueden ser raros, pero eran muy buena gente. Poco después, la capitana, la cual aun no me fiaba, nos dijo los planes de hoy. Haríamos un torneo para encontrar alguien fuerte y si escuche bien (pero aun así no quería creerlo), tener la oportunidad de encontrar el amante para nuestro capitán. Más tarde, me reuní con Run, ya que escuche que él fue profesor y le explique las habilidades de mi Tengu. El por su parte se sorprendió y me recomendó de ir a una biblioteca para reunir información. Aunque quería simplemente ir sola, el insistió en acompañarme. Después de recorrer parte de la capital, nos recomendaron esta y personalmente el lugar me agrada. El chico de aquí me agrada, no todos los días puedes ver personas felices en la capital.

Me fijo en la hora, parece que faltan 2 horas para el torneo, creo que deberíamos volver. Igualmente, logre encontrar los documentos que quería. Parece que no tomo mucho tiempo.

« Bueno parece que ya he terminado aquí! Gracias por la ayuda, pero tenemos que irnos, no sé si lo sabes, pero hago parte de la policía especial Jaegers! Hoy tenemos que administrar un torneo que se hará en 2 horas, yo y Run no podemos llegar tarde. » dije mientras comenzaba a la recepción para pagar por el libro

« Entonces creo que nos veremos haya! Ya que voy a participar en el torneo para conseguir ese premio! » dijo entusiasmado

Sinceramente me siento sorprendida, no esperaba que este chico de aquí fuera a participar en el torneo. Aunque viéndolo bien, parece fuerte, así que solo me quedaba una cosa que decirle

« Entonces buena suerte! »

« Gracias! »

**POV Tatsumi**

« Parece que ya se fueron...» dijo Lubbock, « Y bien Tatsumi, como te fue de tu lado, pudiste averiguar algo de esa chica »

« Bueno, según dijo su nombre es Rinda y está confirmado, es un miembro de los Jaegers. Parece que va a asistir al torneo de hoy, pero no pude averiguar gran cosa »

« Rinda Ahh, bueno mientras tanto le avisare a los demás de estos dos Jaegers, para mantenerlos bajo vigilancia y a ver si pueden encontrar algo » declaro Lubbock

« Bueno creo que es hora de ir al torneo, necesito ese dinero para mi pueblo! »

« Voy a ir a ver a Leona, nosotros ya te alcanzaremos, creo que tendrías que darte prisa » dijo Lubbock antes de ir al sótano

Escuchándolo, cogí mis cosas y fui al coliseo donde se realizaba el torneo. La chica Rinda parecía una buena persona, incluyendo al rubio que ella domino Run. Aun así, son mis enemigos, ellos defienden el mal del imperio así que me pregunto, porque lo hacen? Tal vez tienen sus razones como nosotros, pero eso no cambia lo que tengo que hacer, si Rinda o Run pone en peligro mis amigos no dudare en matarlos. Bueno dejando eso a un lado, parece que llegamos. Rápidamente, me inscribí al concurso y entre fácilmente. Vaya, hay bastante gente, pero los derrotare a todos y obtendré el dinero para mi pueblo.

« Numero 59 »

Bueno parece que me toca. No creo que sea tan difícil derrotar a mi enemigo. Cuando salí mire sorprendido de la cantidad publico que había y creo que logre divisar a Leona y Lubbock. También logre divisar a mi oponente, era ENORME…. Parecía una bestia peligro con forma de vaca, pero si al algo que aprendí es que no importaba que tan grande fuera tu oponente, siempre podía caer fácilmente. El narrador, un joven tal vez de mi edad con pelo azul marino, nos presento a los dos. Aunque sentía los mormullos de compasión por mí, se podía decir que la gente creía que iba a perder pero les voy a mostrar cuanto se equivocan.

« Entonces luchen! » dijo el narrador

« Jajajaja!, enserio esperaba una pelea más decente » dijo el gigante

« No te preocupes acabare esto lo más rápido posible » dije de un tono confiado

« CALLATE Y MUERE NIÑO! » dijo la vaca mientras lanzaba su primer ataque

Pero logre esquivarlo fácilmente, este tipo apenas tiene técnica. Solo utiliza la brutalidad de su fuerza para atacar. Como dice el dicho, mientras más grande mas fuerte cae. Creo que no necesitare mi espada en esta ocasión. Después, mi oponente comenzó a enviarme una manada de golpes, los cual bloquee sin dificultad. Cuando logre que bajara la guardia, cargue rápidamente, el tipo apenas tuvo tiempo de verme venir. Le di un puñetazo en el vientre y poco después otro. Aunque seguía de pie, logre enojarlo y crear una obertura.

« UUUUAAAGGGGHTHTTTttt! » grito enojado y al instante intento darme un golpe brutal desde arriba

Pero fui lo suficientemente rápido para desequilibrarlo golpeando sus piernas, después le di un puñetazo en el vientre y al final una patada en la cara. Mi oponente fue lanzado a tres metros de mi, ya inconsciente.

El silencio absoluto de la gente se presento antes estallar en una manada de aplausos. Parece que tomo menos tiempo de lo previsto. Se podría decir que estoy muy feliz de haber ganado esta pelea.

« Tatsumi gana la pelea! » dice el narrador

Así que me deje llevar y sonreí de la felicidad. Aunque, en ese momento no me había dado cuento de lo que me costaría esta sonrisa.

« Lo hice! » dije mientras sonreía

Los aplausos de entusiasmo continuaron pero de pronto comenzaron a detenerse. Escuche pasos atrás de mi y una presencia que me envió escalofríos por la espalda. Podía ver las caras de nerviosismo de mis compañeros. Poco a poco me di la vuelta solo para encontrarme con una mujer alta con pelo azul puro. Y estaba sonriendo hacia mí.

…_.ELLA ESTA VINIENDO AQUI! …. _Pensé preocupado

« Así que tu nombre es Tatsumi eeehh? Si que eres un fuerte guerrero, me impresionaste. Ahora por ganar, te daré mi recompensa » dijo mientras comenzaba a acercarse poco a poco

Ella es la responsable de lo que le paso a Bulat. Si no fuera por ella! Tal vez el seguiría vivo! Cálmate Tatsumi, tienes que calmarte, solo reclama la recompensa por ganar y vete de aquí.

« Gracias general, entonces me gustaría saber donde- »

_CLIFF_

Fui cortado por la razón que sentí algo en mi cuello, mire y vi que tenía un collar de perro.

« A partir de ahora me perteneces » dijo con un rubor y una sonrisa en su cara, incluido de una dulce voz que las no coincidía con su titulo

Todo el mundo estaba con una expresión de sorpresa y en silencio, hasta vi mis amigos con un rostro en blanco. Esdeath por su parte, comenzó a arrastrarme a no sé dónde. Grite y poni resistencia.

« Que demonios! espera yo- » Pero fui noqueado rápidamente por ella.

« Estaremos juntos por siempre » dijo con un tono suave, antes de que yo perdiera la conciencia y todo de volviera negro

**POV Akame **

Porque ahora?! No lo entiendo, jefe está ausente así que yo estoy a cargo, pero saber que Tatsumi fue secuestrado por Esdeath me impacto mucho. Leona y Lubbock llegaron a la base literalmente corriendo, yo al principio me pregunte porque estaban aquí, pero después de que dijeron que Tatsumi fue secuestrado por la general más temible de todo el imperio, me dieron ganas de echarme a un rincón. Así que aquí estoy, reunido con todo el mundo para discutir la situación.

« Crees que sepa que él es miembro de Night Raid? » pregunta Leona

« No lo creo, si no Esdeath lo habría ejecutado en el lugar » dije pensativa

« Tal vez Rinda lo delato por sospechas, no hay que descartar esa posibilidad » dijo Lubbock

« Rinda? » dije

« Si, no se los he dicho pero nos encontramos con dos miembros Jaegers en la tienda, tal vez ella sospecho de Tatsumi y lo delato »

« Mmh., entonces no podemos descartar esa posibilidad, pero aun así lo dudo» dije

« Por favor, no digan tonterías como, hay que ir a rescatar a Tatsumi » dijo Mine con un tono despreocupada

« Tiene razón, así por ahora haremos patrullas, cuando se presente la oportunidad de recuperar a Tatsumi lo haremos! »

Sinceramente, estaba preocupada. No quería que le pasara nada, no quería perder alguien más y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo

…_. Espero que estés bien Tatsumi …._

**POV Rinda**

Sinceramente, no sabía que pensar. Yo por mi parte quede sorprendida como el resto de mis compañeros por el hecho de que nuestra capitana raptara a un concursante. También me sentía avergonzada por el hecho de que de todas la personas, fuera el chico que conocí en la tienda de libros. Es más, Pensara que tuve la culpa de que esto sucediera?!

Cuando el combatió, me sorprendí mucho, no sabía que era tan bueno. Sus habilidades son impresionantes y sus reflejos eran muy buenos. Me pregunto, si fue un ex militar? Pero eso no me preocupaba por el momento, estaba nerviosa. Simplemente que nuestro capitán bajara de las escaleras, lo raptara y ahora traerlo a nuestro cuartel general. El en este momento estaba encadenado a una silla. El capitán nos explico que el seria su nuevo amante, lo cual me dejo sin habla. Siento pena por el chico y puedo ver clara mente que Esdeath no tiene experiencia con el amor, que puedo decir, yo tampoco. Pero soy lo suficiente inteligente para saber que atarlo a una silla, ponerle un collar de perro y quitarle su libertad no es amor, más bien esclavismo.

Podía ver que nos estaba mirando como sus enemigos. Aunque no lo culpo, quien no se sentiría amenazado por una situación así?

« No te preocupes, no te va a pasar nada, tal vez la situación sea extraña pero- » intento decir Seryu mientras se acercaba al Tatsumi, pero fue cortada por el ya que golpeo su mano con brusquedad y grito enojado

« NO ME TOQUES » grito Tatsumi

Lo que acabo de hacer me pareció muy mal y interiormente me enfurecí. Creo que envié pequeñas ventiscas de viento por la habitación, la razón es que parte de mi Tengu estaba conectado con mis emociones. Comprendía que no estaba de humor en esta situación, pero rechazar así a Seryu no me agrado nada. Había jurado protegerla, por lo que me lo tome mal. Run me miro para que me calmara inmediatamente. Obedecí que calme mis emociones, bueno puede que ser un poco fría en público, pero cuando se trata de mis amigos, mis emociones dominan. Hablando de amigos, mi relación con los demás a avanzado un poco, después de volver de la biblioteca Run dijo que me ayudaría a estudiar. Aunque esta vez acepte con honestidad la ayuda, parece que me había hecho otro amigo, aunque este fuera un poco misterioso. Después estaba cara de pez, se puede decir que nos llevamos bien, pero tanto como Seryu, tenemos pequeñas peleas. Bols bueno... Es una buena persona, aunque él parece no quería admitirlo ya que fue la causa de muchas muertes. El había quemado personas inocentes, pero se podría decir que fue solo por trabajo. Sinceramente, yo lo entendía ya que algunas veces tuve que matar personas inocentes por trabajo. Por último estaban Esdeath, Kurome y Stylish, los cuales no he hecho progresos, Stylish no es que no me agrade, pero me daba miradas extrañas a veces. Run me recomendó de ir a ver Stylish para que me ayudara con mi Tengu, pero le dije que tal vez otro día.

Al final, no aguante mas el estado de Tatsumi, así que le dije a Esdeath que lo liberara de ese collar de perro. Parece que el medio una mirada de agradecimiento, la cual evite. Ella pregunto poco después por si había alguien con novio, enamorado o casado. Pero para la sorpresa de todos, Bols levanto la mano

« Estoy casado, tengo una esposa y una hija, formamos una linda familia! » dijo con una voz dulce

« Ahh y que me sugieres para poder enamorar a Tatsumi? » dijo Esdeath

« Intentar y nunca rendirse » dijo Bols

« Intentar y nunca rendirse, listo » dijo Esdeath, mientras escribía en su libreta

« Disculpen, pero cuanto tiempo estaré atado » dijo finalmente Tatsumi con un tono cansado

Al final, lo liberamos. Parece que muy pronto iremos a una misión para exterminar unos bandidos que hay en las afueras. Aunque no me gustaban los derramamientos de sangre inútiles, fue una orden de mi superior. También por razones de mostrarle a nuestro capitán nuestra fuerza y impresionar a Tatsumi con nuestro poder, aunque yo no utilizaría mi Tengu, ya que para mí esto no era un show, sino una matanza.

Esa noche, habíamos llegado cerca de la fortaleza de los bandidos. Si los informes eran correctos, ellos eran los responsables del asesinato de varias personas. Personalmente, me daban más ganas de matarlos, pero aun así también quería que recibieran un juicio justo. Aunque es esta ocasión, no tendrán esa suerte. Pero no me quitaba el disgusto de estos actos, nunca me gusto el dicho ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

« No te preocupes Rinda, me asegurare de darles una muerte rápida. Y en el futuro, si logramos cambiar este mundo, evitaremos esta clase de masacres » dijo Seryu a mi lado, mientras me daba una sonrisa

« Gracias Seryu, pero tengo ganas de verte en acción, para ver que tan fuerte de has vuelto » dije

« Yo también » dijo

Parecía que habíamos llegado, podía sentir como la capitana y Tatsumi nos miraban de la montaña a un kilometro de nosotros. Poco tiempo después, los bandidos nos rodeador, podía estimar que habían mas de cien de ellos. El jefe de los bandidos estaba en el centro, y tomo la palabra

« Vaya, que tenemos aquí parecen unos viajeros, acaso se perdieron? No les dijeron que era peligroso aventurarse por el bosque solos? Mmh., ahora que lo veo hay unas ricas putas entre ustedes. Tal vez podamos divertirnos! » dijo el jefe con una mirada enferma

Yo por mi parte, me sentía disgustada, tal vez será él al que matare primero. Di un paso a delante y tome la palabra

« Somos la nuevo policía Jaegers y venimos a exterminarlos por crímenes contra el imperio, si a alguien que quiera correr por su vida y irse, es libre de hacerlo, los otros de ustedes, no tendremos piedad » dije calmada con un tono oscuro en la última parte

Bueno, parece que las negociaciones fueron un fracaso. Inmediatamente todos los bandidos rieron a carcajadas. Parecía que no eran consientes de lo que les esperaba. Bueno, había dado una advertencia pero parece que la desperdiciaron...

« En tus sueños perra! » dijo el bandido líder mientras cargaba contra mí.

Esquive el ataque con facilidad y le di una patada en la cara. El golpe le rompió el cuello al pobre idiota. Al instante todos los bandidos furiosos por la muerte de su líder nos atacaron. Por nuestra parte, todos nos dispersamos para matar a nuestra parte.

« Seryu! » grite para darle la señal a mi amiga

« Entendido! » dijo de un tono frio, « Koro numero 4! »

En ese momento Koro había mordido su mano y de la nada saco algo que se podría describir como un cañón gigante, con lo que parecían 8 tubos en forma de circulo. Un soporte grande encima del hombro de Seryu, y la base el arma en el medio (piensen en un ningún gigante). Yo por mi parte mire sorprendida, ella me había dicho que Stylish le había creado una colección de armas únicas llamadas los 10 reyes. Parece que este era uno, no tenían el poder de un Tengu pero tenían una fuerza devastadora. Los tubos comenzaron a girar, apuntando en dirección a los bandidos.

« Rico Akashi! » dijo Seryu con un tono serio y en ese instante, el reye numero 4 disparo

« AAAUGGHTTTT! » gritaron de dolor los bandidos

Cada uno de los enemigos que estaban adelante de Seryu, murieron por lo que se podría considerar una tormenta de plomo. Ahora veo porque es considerado como uno de los 10 reyes, ninguna arma de hoy podría disparar tal cantidad de balas en tan poco tiempo. Parece que Koro también comenzó su ataque. Golpeando y devorando los enemigos a su paso.

« Parece que funcionan a la perfección, todo gracias a mi Tengu Perfector! » dijo el doctor Stylish, mostrando su Tengu con apariencia de guantes azules, « me permite mover mis manos cien veces mas rápido, un Tengu con mucho estilo! »

Esta vez tome la iniciativa y corrí hacia adelante a una velocidad inhumana. Gracias a Run, pude ser capaz de aprender a mejorar la circulación y calidad de la sangre dentro de mi cuerpo gracias a mi Tengu. La sangre está compuesta de diferentes tipos de elementos gaseosos, lo que me permite aumentar su calidad y rapidez de circulación para garantizar una mejor capacidad muscular y respiratoria. También eso me permitió hacer que mi cuerpo sea más ligero y mejorar su rendimiento. Ahora puede correr y saltar de formas en que un humano normal no podría hacer. Claro había dicho que no utilizaría mi Tengu en esta masacre, pero a lo que me refería era que no mostraría de manera visual sus habilidades.

Un bandido intento atacarme, pero fracaso brutalmente. Con un rápido movimiento le di un rodillazo en el vientre y lo golpee con el codo en su cuello. Cayo instantáneamente muerto. Otros intentaron acercarse a mí, pero terminaron como su pobre amigo. Vi de pronto como otros bandidos murieron atravesados en el cráneo por plumas. Entonces vi a Run y su Tengu en fume de alas.

…_.WAAA! Parece un ángel! …._

Parecía que si Tengu tenía la capacidad de volar y lanzar plumas. Si no me equivoco, el dijo que gracias a mi Tengu, tal vez podría volar algún día. Pero menciono que era demasiado pronto y no estaba lista.

También vi a Bols, parece que su Tengu es un especie de lanza llamas, pero podía sentir que esas llamas eran diferentes a las normales. Sus componentes eran distintos y desconocidos para mí. Luego estaba Wave y Kurome, Kurome parecía utilizar una Katana, la cual supuse que era su Tengu, para matar a sus enemigos, así que supuse que estaba especializada en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo con armas de filo. Yo por lo contrario, me gustaba más el combate cuerpo a cuerpo a base contundente, por decir a puños y patadas. Wave parecía que tuvo a misma elección que yo, él no estaba utilizando su Tengu (bueno en realidad yo si lo utilizo) para matar a los bandidos.

Bueno, parece que la batalla termino mas rápido de lo esperado. Como prometido todos los bandidos fueron aniquilados, solo dejándonos a nosotros. Había fuego por todas partes, cuerpo quemándose y el olor a cadáveres. Vi a Esdeath y Tatsumi haya arriba mirándonos, Tatsumi parecía inquieto. Aunque no lo culpo después de lo que vio, cual quiera se hubiera sorprendido.

Unas horas después, volvimos a nuestra residencia. Antes de irme a dormir, hable con Run, dijo que para usar mejor mi Tengu fuera a visitar al Dr. Stylish. Bueno, tal vez lo haga después de estudiar con Run mañana. Si no me equivoco, mañana Esdeath, Kurome, Wave y Tatsumi irán a cazar bestias peligro fuera de la capital en el monte Fake. Bueno pero pensare en todo mañana, hoy quiero bañarme y quitarme el olor a muerto que tengo. Creo que después de eso iré a dormir, no estoy de humor para quedarme despierta.

**POV Tatsumi**

Fue un total infierno ayer por la noche. Primero asistí a la masacre de cientos de bandidos. No mentiré, creo que esos bandidos merecían morir. Pero también lo vi como una oportunidad, puede ver los tengas de los Jaegers en acción. Pero no me esperaba tanta fuerza de destrucción. Si tengo la oportunidad de escapar, informare a Night Raid sobre la capacidad enemiga. Lamentablemente, Rinda y Wave no mostraron sus Tengu, aunque se podría decir que son muy buenos peleando. La velocidad y fuerza de Rinda son peligrosas, incluso podrían compararse con la velocidad y reflejos de Akame. Aunque no sé si fue, la fuerza de un Tengu o del usuario, pero lo dudo.

Después de la masacre, tuve que dormir con la reina de hielo. Primero se ducho y luego llego a la cama con apenas una camisa para cubrirse, era obvio que trataba de seducirme. Creo que es culpa de Bols, pero la cuestión es que apenas dormí esa noche, el hecho de que la mujer más aterradora del imperio durmiera contigo abrasándote, haría a cualquiera entrar en pánico. En la mañana, pude interactuar con el resto de los Jaegers. Me sorprendí mucho de saber que Kurome es la hermana de Akame. Parece que ella aun tenia deseos de ver a su hermana, pero para recuperarla, destruiría la revolución y Night Raid. En otras palabras seria nuestra enemiga en el futuro.

Luego estaba Rinda, al final no pude obtener información sobre su Tengu, pero me entere de algo inquietante. Rinda en un momento había mencionado que ella y Seryu Ubiquitous son muy buenas amigas desde hace 5 años y parece que lograron reunirse de nuevo como camaradas en los Jaegers. Yo no podía creerlo simplemente, Rinda una chica buena que conocí es amiga de Seryu, la persona que asesino a Scheel una persona buena. Poco después, me encontré con Seryu, le pregunte sobre sus brazos, aunque yo sabía como los perdió. Ella por su parte dijo que los perdió en una batalla contra 2 miembros de Night Raid. Yo le pregunte, si sentía enojo por Mina que sobrevivió a la lucha. Pero para mi sorpresa, ella dijo que no, pero tampoco se arrepentía de haberlos matado, para cumplir los deseos de ella y Rinda, debían impedir que una revolución ocurriera. Aunque no lo entendía, deje de preguntar para no levantar sospechas.

Por último, hable con Wave, el parecía una buena persona. Pero no aprendí mucho de él, pero sabía que seriamos enemigos en un futuro cercano. Poco después Esdeath llego y nos dijo los planes de hoy. Esta sería la mejor oportunidad que tengo para escapar, hoy iremos a cazar en las afueras de la capital. Se supone que hare equipo con Wave, mientras que Esdeath hará equipo con Kurome para ir a cazar.

« Pero que sorpresa que nos toque juntos » dijo Wave mientras caminábamos por una montaña

« Si tienes razón » dije

En realidad no estaba prestando atención a Wave. Estaba más atento a encontrar un momento para escapar.

« Pero sinceramente, creo que nos parecemos, como el hecho de que estamos en la misma situación » dijo de forma sombría

« Creo que se dé que estás hablando » dije recordando mis malos momentos con Night Raid

De repente, me detuve y prepare mi espada

« Tatsumi, estas bien? » dijo Wave

« Cuidado! » grite, mientras me lanzaba sobre Wave y evitaba que una bestia peligro lo golpeara.

En ese momento, una manada de bestias peligro en forma de árbol nos rodearon.

« Gracias, te debo una! » dijo Wave, « ahora, hagamos esto juntos! »

Asistí y los dos cargamos hacia las bestias peligro. Afortunadamente, logre acabar con ellos rápidamente y escogí esta oportunidad para escapar. Me puse en curso y escape.

«Bueno, creo que ya estoy lo suficientemente lejos, por fin pude escapar ahora a reunirme con los otros de Night Raid » me dije a mi mismo, pero fui interrumpido por una explosión atrás de mi

« Un miembro de Night Raid, aquí? Puede que necesite buscar a Tatsumi, pero no puedo ignorar tu presencia! » dijo una silueta con armadura, supuse que era un Tengu, pero lo sorprendente era que se parecía a Incursio

…_. Wave?!…._

Ese tipo es Wave?! Rayos en un momento como este, a parte no quiero pelear con el

« ESPERA! No tengo razones para pelear contigo pelear contigo » dije

« Demasiado tarde! » dijo

Me dio una patada la cual bloque, intercambiamos unos golpes, se podría decir que es muy bueno. Intente huir saltando lo más alto posible, pero él fue rápido y me pateo lejos. Caí en un rio, si esto sigue así, no podre llegar vivo con los otros! Así que me mientras estaba en el agua, active la invisibilidad de Incursio. De repente, Wave llego cerca de la orilla.

« Parece que utilizo el rio para huir, JA! Crees que puedes ir lejos de mí, pues no me subestimes » dijo mientras se iba lejos de mi

Desactive Incursio y caí en la arena de la orilla del rio. Estaba muy cansado, Wave sí que es fuerte. Oigo un ruido cerca y una bestia peligro en forma de león con dos cabezas. Yo por mi parte, estaba muy débil para levantarme

…_.Así se terminara? De esta manera? …._

La bestia estaba a punto de atacar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, fue asesinada por una espada. Bueno, eso fue inesperado …. Pero lo que me alegro el corazón fue mi salvadora.

« Akame! » dije

« Tatsumi! Estas bien » dijo preocupada, mientras guardaba su espada

« Si estoy bien, como me encontraron? » pregunte

« Estuvimos observándolos todo este tiempo, parece que estas bien »

« Claro » respondí

Estaba a punto de coger su mano, pero de repente mi mano y la de ella fueron tomadas por un chico con pelo verde llamado Lubbock

« Vámonos que tenemos que salir de aquí! » dijo mientras corría arrastrándonos a la fuerza

Parecía que nada había cambiado durante mi ausencia, Night Raid es donde pertenezco.

Poco después, llegamos a la base y nos reunimos todos en una habitación. Comencé a explicar todo la que me sucedió, también los detalles como los Tengus de los Jaegers.

« Pero Akame, que harás cuando tengas que enfrentarte contra tu hermana » pregunte preocupada

Teniendo en cuanta que las dos tenían los mismos deseos, me daba tristeza pensar lo que sentiría Akame en este momento.

« No lo sé, pero si ella intenta matar a mis amigos, hare lo que es necesario » dijo Akame decidida

« Pero entonces Tatsumi, que tan fuerte son los Jaegers? » dijo Leona

« Si tuviera que decirlo, diría que cada miembro de ellos es tan fuerte como cada uno de nosotros » dije, « Pero Esdeath está a otro nivel y Rinda la chica que mencione no estoy seguro de su fuerza. Durante la batalla, no utilizo su Tengu pero se podría decir que es igualmente de rápida que tu Akame »

« Puede que Esdeath sea fuerte, pero tiene una debilidad, ella tiene un corazón. Y en cuanto a Rinda, si me llego a encontrar con ella, la enfrentare y eliminare, por el bien de la revolución y el futuro de este país » dijo Akame de un todo dominante

**POV Esdeath**

Sinceramente, no sabía cómo sentirme, cuando fuimos a cazar, quería reunirme con Tatsumi para impresionarlo y ganarme su corazón. Pero parece que escapo, Wave puede ser mi subordinado, pero no me gustan nada los fracasos. El hecho de que el haya dejado ir a Tatsumi me ponía enojada. Pero no solo eso, sino que también había dejado escapar un miembro de Night Raid.

« Wave el hecho de que hayas perdido a Tatsumi es grave, pero el hecho de dejar escapar un miembro de Night Raid es mucho peor. Kurome, otro bloque » dije de un tono frio

« GGUUAAAAA! » grito el marinero

Wave estaba encadenado a un palo, arrodillado en el suelo. Bajo sus rodillas estaba una plancha de madera pero con una superficie inigualada triangular. Encima de el habían bloques de piedra pesada. Esto hacia que por cada piedra, sus piernas tendrán mas presión física, lo cual le causara más dolor.

« Wave tienes mucha habilidad, pero tu mente es débil, lo cual te hace débil. Si fracasas de nuevo me ocupare de tu tortura personalmente » dije con un tono oscuro

« Entendido » respondió de un tono rendido y mimado

De pronto, Seryu llego corriendo a dar su informe. Le había dicho a la chica de buscar alguna pista de Tatsumi.

« Capitán, Koro no pudo encontrar rastros de Tatsumi » declaro Seryu

« Es un Tengu de batalla en normal » dije tranquila

« Por cierto capitán, ha vist Rinda? No los he encontrado por ninguna parte » dijo Seryu preocupada

« Rinda fue a ver a para ayudarla en algo, pero parece que no ha regresado » dijo Run que estaba al lado mío

Así que esos dos están perdidos, me pregunto que estarán haciendo. Pero Tatsumi es el que más me preocupa. No sé donde esta pero estoy seguro que está bien.

« Capitana, si nos encontramos de nuevo con Tatsumi pero como el enemigo, como deberíamos actuar? » Mme. pregunto Run

« Aun amo a Tatsumi, pero mis subordinados son lo primero, si eso fuera a ocurrir, depende de la situación, lo prefiero vivo » dije

Aunque si fueras a morir Tatsumi, es porque fuiste débil, pero no eres débil verdad Tatsumi.

**POV Stylish**

« Hicieron bien en ocultar sus restos, pero parece que subestimaron mis supersoldados » dije mientras caminaba hacia el acantilado

Ese mocoso de Tatsumi siempre me pareció sospechoso. Y ahora que lo veo, estaba en lo correcto. Yo con todas mis creaciones llegamos a un acantilado cerca de una montaña

« Al final, pude encontrar la base de Night Raid! »

**POV General**

Una silueta estaba corriendo por el denso bosque, parecía que tenia. Su pelo blanco nieve resplandina debajo la luz de la luna. Estaba claro que tenía prisa, no había parado de correr desde un buen rato. La silueta en sus pensamientos solo podía pensar.

…_. JODER!, y yo que solo quería preguntarle algo a ese idiota, espero que no se haya metido en problemas …._

* * *

**Y aqui termina el capitulo 2! Que les parecio! Aunque al final, no creo que hace falta ser un genio para saber quien era la persona que corria a toda prisa por el bosque**

**...Si no lo sabes, entonces me decepcionas...**

**Pero aun asi, la pregunta es, dicha persona llegara a tiempo? Para eso, entran que esperar hasta la proxima publicacion... Lo se es cruel, pero haci es la vida y el mundo en el que vivimos. Tal vez algun dia moriremos por una tercera Guerra mundial, incluso tal vez sea mañana que estalle. Pero Bueno, dejando eso a un lado, como ustedes pueden ver, algunas cosas fueron alteradas.**

**Primero: La relacion entre Akame y Kurome de Hermana menor y Hermana mayor, sigue estable. Las dos, quieren volver con la otra, pero para eso, iran por diferentes caminos. Akame quiere cambiar el imperio para crear un mundo mejor y volver con su Hermana, mientras Kurome quiere recuperarla, matando a los otros mienbros de Nigth Raid y destruyendo la revolucion. Tienen el mismo deseo pero diferentes maneras de hacerlo. El maestro que las entreno, en algun momento, se colara dentro de la historia.**

**Segundo: Las armas de Seryu (10 reyes) fueron modificadas en su mayoria. Por ejemplo, la que acaban de ver: Rido Arashi (Tormenta de plomo) la numero 8 fue una de ellas. Para una descripcion detallada, imaginen un enorme minigun, que cubre todo el brazo, el Sistema de apoyo que esta sobre el hombre y la enorme caja de municion. Bueno, hare una lista de los otros 9 tal vez en el proximo capitulo. Pero como puedieron ver, Seryu se volvio mas fria para el combate, pero conserva su frenesi asesino interior. **

**Por ultimo: Las habilidades Tengu de Rinda. Su Tengu _Aiorosu_ que significa dios del viento griego, Eolo, para el que no lo sepa. Ella tiene la habilidad de crear viento, que tambien si esta enojada crea inconcientemente como Esdeath, y tambien de crear todo tipo de elementos gaseosos. Por ejemplo, puede crear el Oxygeno, dioxido de carbon, helium, hydrogeno, etc... Lo cual resultara muy util, una nota que tengo que hacer es que no soy un experto sobre los gases pero tengo bastante conocimiento sobre ellos y de como funciona. Si alguien tiene ideas de que podria hacer con esa habilidad, estoy disponibla a ideas.**

**Para terminar, quiero que sepan que la historia se centrara en Tatsumi y Rinda. Y si alguien tiene la idea de que seran pareja, pues que no se haga ilusiones. Aunque habra romance dentro de la histoira, pero no se sentrara en eso. Recibo sugerencias, comentarios y criticas. Y si! Lo se, tal vez tenga algunos errors de gramatica, pero como dije, vivo en un pais donde el español no es la lengua local, lo cual hace que mi escritura no sea la mejor, pero Bueno es algo. Asi que...**

**... Si alguien tiene algo que decir, que hable o caye para siempre!**

**NA! Era broma!**

**... a la proxima!**


	4. Capitulo 3 - Invadiendo terreno privado

**Capítulo 3**

**Invadiendo territorio privado**

**POV Akame**

Parece que hoy no podré dormir. Después de la reunión que tuvimos, no he podido despejar mis pensamientos sobre la situación de Kurome. Parece que tendré, que enfrentarla después de todo. Cuando dije que estaba lista para defender mis amigos a cualquier coste, también me referí a matar a Kurome si era necesario. Aunque este convencida que podía hacerlo, mi subconsciencia no dejaba de preocuparme. Estaba en serio lista para enfrentar a mi propia hermana?. Estaba lista para matar a un ser de mi propia sangre?. Estaba lista para destruir la única familia que me queda?.

…_.No, ella no es mi única familia …._

Nigth Raid también la considero como mi familia y si Kurome está dispuesta a destruir a las personas que quiero, tendrá que vérselas conmigo. Por eso lucho ahora, no solo para recuperar a mi hermana, sino para ayudar a la gente, destruir los que crean la miseria en el pueblo, para proteger y crear un mundo seguro para los que quiero. Por eso lucho, por eso cargo con la carga que llevo, por eso estoy lista a dar mi vida luchando...

Bueno, ahora que ya me aclare las cosas, será mejor volver a dormir. Se supone que jefe vuelve mañana...

…_. Hmmm? Que es este sentimiento? Sera?... Sed de sangre?! Puedo sentir que algo anda mal, todos deberían estar durmiendo (aparte de mi), pero aun así, puedo sentirlo. Estamos siendo atacados?! …._

Rápidamente, tome a Muramase y corrí hacia la puerta. Estaba en pijama, de color rosa, creo que fue Mina la que me la regalo el día de mi cumpleaños. Aunque esta era una emergencia, sentía un poco de pena. Pensar en que tal vez lo rasgue, o lo manche de sangre, creo que Mina se enojaría si llegara a suceder. Esos sonidos son sonidos de espadas chocándose, parece que estaba en lo cierto, estamos siendo atacados! Como es posible? Nos siguieron? Si ese es el caso, tengo que ir a rescatar a mis compañeros lo antes posible. No voy a dejar que muera otro miembro de la familia!

**Unos minutos antes**

**POV Stylish**

Nada mal, el escondite de Nigth Raid está muy bien escondido. Quien esperaría encontrar una base oculta de los asesinos más grandes de la capital debajo de una montaña? Bueno, técnicamente la base parece hecha para no ser visible desde lejos. La guarida de Nigth Raid estaba abajo de una montaña que la cubriría de ser vista a una cierta distancia. También estaba el bosque que estaba angulado de cubrirla por frente, lo cual era ingenioso. Para aumentar la discreción, fue hecha para que se camuflara con la montaña debajo de ella o pareciera un tipo de templo abandonado. El que construyo esta magnífica obra, sí que tenía estilo!

…_. Debo admitirlo, tengo que agradecer a ese mocoso. Después de todo, fue gracias a el que pude encontrar el escondite …._

Bueno que puedo decir, fue gracias a ese mocoso, creo que se llamaba Tatsumi, que pude encontrar este lugar. En realidad, desde el principio había sospechado de él y de su comportamiento. Parece que fui el único dentro del grupo en notarlo y descubrir que el supuesto amante de la magnífica general Esdeath, en realidad era un miembro de Nigth Raid. Quién lo diría, el mundo si es pequeño!

Cuando él estaba cazando con el otro chico llamado Wave, que no estaba mal tenia estilo pero no mucho cerebro, lo había vigilado con la ayuda de uno de mis asistentes. Después que logró huir, tome la oportunidad de seguirlo con la ayuda de mis asistentes. Aunque sus amigos hayan ocultado el olor de su rastro, sus esfuerzos son inútiles frente a mis Supersoldados. Que puedo decir, soy un hombre que le gusta modificar a la gente. Con algunas charlas, autorizaciones y promesas puedo tomar prisioneros del imperio para experimentar con ellos. Después los convertiría en mis Supersoldados modificados, los cuales ningún humando puede rivalizar!

Ahora que estoy aquí con todos ellos, podre hacer un ataque sorpresa a la base de Nigth Raid y capturar nuevas especies para mis experimentos. No llame a los otros miembros de los Jaegers, no quiero que ellos eliminen a mis nuevas especies, ni tampoco quiero que la general me los quite a causa de esos hobby (aficiones) que tiene. Claro, después veré que hago con el mocoso de Tatsumi, ahora divirtámonos!

« Doctor! El primer objetivo fue derribado! » Dijo una mujer joven con orejas gigantes

Parece que el primer agente que envié logró eliminar a un miembro de Nigth Raid, nada mal. La mujer al lado mío junto con otros eran algunos de mis asistentes. Ella estaba modificada para poder proyectar un tipo de señal sonar sobre una extensa área, para rastrear y oír los acontecimientos que ocurren en esa área. Luego estaba otro de ellos, que tenía una enorme nariz. Él se especializa en detectar y seguir cualquier olor dejado por alguien, se podría decir que eso nos permitió seguir la pista del mocoso (Tatsumi). Por ultimo pero no menos, estaba otro que tiene ojos un poco más grandes de lo normal y con un iris peculiar. Él nos permitiría tener información visual sobre la situación, pero también ver a nuestros enemigos minuciosamente.

« Bueno, parece que él ha hecho un gran trabajo, como era de esperar de mis queridos hijos » dije con una voz suave y gentil, junto con una posición llena de estilo.

« Oooohhh! Doctor, usted sí que es una buena persona, estamos listos a dar nuestra vida por usted » dijo la niña orejona

La verdad es que era mentira, no sentía amor verdadero por estos experimentos míos, pero mientras lo mostrara, me seguirán donde sea. Quién lo diría, es muy fácil engañar a la gente, bueno Seryu ya conoce mi personalidad, pero por alguna razón decidió seguirme. Tal vez porque yo la salve, pero dudo que eso sea suficiente para que ella me siga. Pero no importa, esa chica sí que tiene estilo!, Tal vez haya sido el destino de toparme con ella. Bueno, dejando eso a un lado, continuemos con nuestra operación, así que...

« VAMOS! Ataquen equipo estilo, es hora del ataque! » Dije con una pose admirable

Inmediatamente, todos mis Supersoldados saltaron el precipicio y fueron a la base de Nigth Raid. Mis otros asistentes antes mencionados se quedaron conmigo. Por lo que puedo suponer, el enemigo ya está alerta y sabe que estamos aquí, pero aun así tenemos la ventaja. Si mi equipo llega a fracasar, aun tendría unos cuantos ases bajo la manga para tratar con la situación. Aun así esta escena estaba decidida.

**POV Lobbuck**

…_. Diablos! Porque está pasando! Estaba seguro que ocultamos nuestro rastro, no deberíamos haber sido encontrados …._

El enemigo estaba atacando nuestro escondite, yo por mi parte estaba corriendo por los pasillos de la base, tratando de encontrar a los demás. Tenía que protegerlos, tal vez ya se dieron cuenta que estábamos siendo atacados pero aun así estaban en peligro. No permitiré que pongan una mano sobre mi amada Leona! Solo yo puedo...

_BOOM!_

…_. Ok bueno, creo que en otra ocasión, parece que tengo compañía …._

El muro delante de mí fue derribado por alguien, pronto unas extrañas personas con mascara estaban delante de mí. Creo que esos son mis enemigos, bueno en su mayoría son flacuchentos y extraños. Ellos arremetieron contra mí, pero fue inútil, mis cuerdas ya estaban posicionadas por todo el pasillo y como esperaba fueron atrapados directamente en mi trampa. Inmediatamente, les estrangule el cuello con mis cuerdas hasta morir y escuche los traquidos.

« Lo siento chicos tengo prisa así que...» dije pero no tuve tiempo de terminar.

Parece que siguen moviéndose, es imposible! Aunque tal vez, ahora que lo veo no parecen humanos. Bueno, parece que lograron liberarse y comenzaron a atacarme, pero por fortuna (la cual nunca tengo con las mujeres), podía crear una lanza hecha de cuerdas metálicas con mi tengu. La lancé y como era de esperar, atravece sus vientres. Pero parece que eso no los detiene, siguen moviéndose! Ok, en esta situación, como hombre solo queda una cosa...

« CORRER! » grite

Claro! Ellos son más rápidos que yo, pues mi huida fue muy inútil. Rápidamente, ellos lograron golpearme y salí volando para golpearme contra el muro. Yo pude contener el impacto con mi tengu formando una armadura de hilos pero aun así, ese fue un duro golpe. Bueno, mis enemigos se estaban acercando a mí, para terminar el trabajo y yo descansando en el suelo. Cuando mis posibilidades eran escasas, todos mis enemigos fueron cortados en pedazos. Vi la figura solitaria de Akame en pijama rosa, la cual supuse que le dio Mina. Bueno, lo importante es que estoy a salvo.

« Estas bien Lubbock? » pregunto la chica de ojos rojos tranquila como siempre

« Si no te preocupes Akame, este chico mujeriego no morirá tan fácil » dije orgulloso de mi mismo

Bueno, ella me dio una sonrisa por saber que estaba bien. Pero de repente, escuchamos pasos cerca y nos preparamos para lo peor. Vi a un hombre alto, delgado y con sombrero caminar hacia nosotros, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que era un enemigo. Por la sonrisa en su rostro, supuse que nos estaba buscando.

« Así que tú eres Akame, la asesina de ojos rojos?, es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Vix y soy un gran fan tuyo» dijo con una voz calmada7

…_.Vaya modales para un invasor, y fan? Wuuuaaa! No sabía que Akame tenía admiradores …._

« Es un placer de conocerte, ahora si me permitas pasar, debo encontrar a mis otros amigos » dijo Akame calmada, pero estaba claro las intenciones de este tipo

« Lamentablemente no puedo dejarte ir, mi objetivo es matarte a ti y tu compañero, así que seré tu oponente » dijo Vix

« Entonces te eliminare » dijo sombríamente Akame con su fría mirada asesina

« Entonces vamos! » dijo el tipo e inmediatamente sus pies y manos se transformaron en cuchillas

Akame y el cargaron uno contra el otro rápidamente. Bueno, el tipo parecía que patinaba sobre las paredes. Yo por mi parte me quede en el suelo mirando. El comenzó su ofensiva contra Akame con bastante elegancia. Era rápido, tenía que admitirlo, y Akame tal vez por un momento tuvo un mal rato. Sinceramente, ya no me dan ganas de conocer los fans de Akame, si todos son como el, pues no sé qué pensar.

Akame por otra parte bloqueo los ataques del tipo llamado Vix. Después, ella contraataco intentando conseguir un golpe, el primero fue bloqueado. Pero a una velocidad anormal, Akame logro anotar un golpe. Aunque lo que me sorprendió a mí y a ella fue que el tipo seguía vivo y no parece haber sentido dolor por el golpe.

« Ese no me lo esperaba, pero bueno, si quieres saber no siento dolor y fui modificado para que el veneno de Muramase » dijo tranquilo a pesar de la cortada

Bueno eso representaría un problema para Akame-chan, pero estoy seguro que ganara. El combate continuo y Akame siguió su ofensiva con más velocidad de la utilizada. Vix por su parte se veía nervioso, Akame logro finalmente cortar una de sus piernas, que fue remplazada rápidamente por un taladro. Pero Akame fue más rápida y esquivo el golpe, para rematar, utilizo esa oportunidad para cortar sus otros dos brazos. Pero también fueron remplazados por cuchillas. El que estaba a punto de atacar fue atravesado por mi lanza de hilos metálicos, que lancé mientras estaba de espaldas.

« Cobarde! Atacar por detrás?! » Dijo enojado

« Soy un asesino y esto no es un duelo » dije sonriendo

El continúo moviéndose para atacar Akame, pero fue demasiado tarde. Ella ya estaba adelante, para atacar. Destruyendo las dos cuchillas de sus brazos, Vix cayó de rodillas derrotado. Parece que el combate había terminado. Bueno por su parte Vix se puso a sonreír con una sonrisa sincera. Akame señalaba su Katana al cuello de Vix, lista para cortarlo

« Aunque me hayan atacado por detrás, perdí igualmente, fue un honor luchar con usted, dígame Akame en que falle quiero saber en que falle al luchar » dijo relajado a pesar de su situación.

« Eres rápido y tienes muy buen ataque, pero descuidaste tus defensas » dijo Akame calmada

« Mis defensas, hhhmmmm?! Ya veo, como era de esperarse de usted. Una maestra de la espada formidable. Ahora puedo morir sabiendo que hice mal, gracias. Que puedo decir no sentir dolor tiene sus ventajas » dijo mirando al suelo tranquilo

Después de eso, Akame termino la lucha cortando la cabeza de su oponente, matándolo al instante. Bueno, que puedo decir murió con honor.

« Lo mismo digo » dijo Akame calmada, luego volteo hacia mí, « Lubbock, vamos a reunirme con los otros » dijo mientras se acercaba para ayudarme

« Ve tú, yo por mi parte estaré bien. Tal vez los otros estén en problemas » dije calmado dándole una sonrisa

Después ella me miro y me sonrió

« Esta bien, pero cuidate » dijo mientras corría por los pasillos buscando a los otros

La mire, hasta que quedo fuera de vista. Vaya enserio, esto va a doler por la mañana. Ese sujeto su que me golpeo duro. Aunque, ya no tenía que preocuparme, creo que me quedare aquí, necesito un respiro.

…_. Espero que los otros estén bien …._

**POV Tatsumi**

…_. Mierda están por todas partes! …._

Corría por el patio de la base, pues dada la situación, era lo único que podía hacer. Me desperté hace unos minutos, yo por mi parte estaba cansado. Después de lograr escapar de los Jaegers y pelear contra Wave, obviamente estaba cansado. Luego de haber dado mi informe, fui a dormir para recuperar fuerzas. Pero ese era el problema, de todos los momentos posibles, tenía que ser este para que el enemigo atacara la base! Claro, estoy seguro que no fue una coincidencia que nos encontraran así como así. Debieron habernos seguido, después de que escape.

Con Incursio puesto, golpeé unos miembros de los invasores. Con la fuerza de mi tengu, un humano normal habría muerto al instante, pero estos tipos no eran humanos! Este hecho me dificulto pero no me impidió matarlos. Aunque los matara, no paraban de llegar más y más. Esto sí que molestaba!

« Vaya vaya, parece que el usuario de armadura está despierto » dijo una voz que pude identificar como un hombre, a unos metros de mí, « Bueno, me ocupare rápidamente de ti! »

El tipo en cuestión era robusto pero parecía que llevaba traje de circo. Para resumirlo el me degustaba, parecía un engreído enfermo. Pero lo que me sorprendió e hizo hervir mi sangre a altos niveles fue lo que tenía en sus manos. Después de tanto tiempo, aún era reconocible. Solo con verlo mi mente se llenaba de buenos y malos recuerdos. Algo que una vez estuvo en manos de una persona amada. El hombre llevaba unas tijeras gigantes con los bordes morados y una etiqueta de osito en el medio. Ese era el tengu de Sheele!

« Ese tengu no es tuyo! » dije con una voz venenosa y mortal que mostraba definitivamente mi sed de sangre

« Aaahhhh! Que dices, este tengu es mío, es de mi propiedad no me importa en anterior dueño » dijo despreocupado el hombre

Definitivamente iba a MATARLO! Recuperare el tengu de Sheele, ese tipo no es digno de tenerlo. Así antes de que se dijera más, cargué con toda mi fuerza. Bueno, el ogro se defendió muy bien. Parece que aprovecha bien la habilidad de Ecstasy (Tengu), su metal era indestructible y cortaba lo que sea. Lancé unos golpes, pero todos fueron bloqueados. Mi contrincante de repente logro anotarme un golpe, lanzándome contra un árbol. Él se acercó con una sonrisa siniestra, definitivamente, no iba morir así lo matara!

Como si fuera la señal, un disparo de energía fue lanzado desde alguna parte contra mi oponente. El por su parte lo bloqueo con la indestructibilidad de Ecstasy. Mire en la dirección del disparo, pero en mi mente tenía claro quién era el responsable. Una chica de cabello rosa, suelto, estaba parada en el campo de batalla con una pijama. En sus manos estaba un especie de rifle metálico. Ese era el tengu Pumpkin, una arma de energía que como munición, utiliza la fuerza de voluntad del usuario. Mientras el usuario tenga una fuerza de voluntad más grande, más potente será en tiro.

« Mina! » grite el nombre de mi compañero de Nigth Raid

« Tatsumi estas bien?!...» Pregunto pero fue cortada cuando logro ver el arma que tenía su oponente

Por la manera en que reacciono y por la mirada de sorpresa y muerte que daba, estaba seguro que ya se dio cuenta del arma que sostenía su oponente.

« Ese tengu... Que haces con él?! » gritó sombríamente

« Bueno pero si es el sniper de Nigth Raid, sorprendida? Escuche que mi tengu perteneció a la miembro de Nigth Raid que fue asesinada y que tú estabas ahí con ella pero escapaste » dijo con una sonrisa enferma

« Te acabare » dijo Mina

« No eres rival para mí y mi tengu, ahora muere! » dijo el hombre

El hombre cargo contra Mina, ella por su parte estaba mirando al suelo, mientras preparaba su arma. Después comenzó a apuntar hacia el enemigo que estaba ya en el aire listo para dar un golpe fatal.

« Ese tengu es de SHEELE! » Grito y aprieto el gatillo de Pumpkin, inmediatamente, un gran rayo de luz que cubría una gran área fue directamente hacia el hombre.

« HHAAAAAAaaaaa! » grito de dolor el hombre, mientras era vaporizado por el rayo de energía

El disparo de Mina debió haberse visto desde una larga distancia, pues logro atravesar el cielo. Ecstasy el tengu de Sheele, cayó al suelo intacto. Como el metal era indestructible, no fue destruido por el tengu de Mina. Rápidamente, me levante con un poco de dolor y fui a ver como estaba. Pero para mi sorpresa, ella estaba abrazando el tengu de Sheele, mientras derramaba unas lágrimas de felicidad. Lo único que podía hacer era sonreír, pues el tengu de una compañera caída logro ser recuperado

« Bienvenido a casa, Sheele » dijo Mina de un tono suave y feliz

**POV desconocido**

Mierda, según lo que me dijo el viejo, ese tipo loco había ido solo con todos sus Supersoldados hacia la base de Nigth Raid. Aunque fueran unos soldados modificados y mejorados para el combate. Estábamos hablando de un grupo de usuarios tengu llamado Nigth Raid, se necesitaba mucho más que eso para derrotarlos.

En ese momento, recordé lo que me dijo el viejo de Victor. Bueno, para ser claros y según lo que entendí, él era un asistente de , tenía como 56 años. Parecía que era un genio como Stylish y le gustaba la ciencia, bueno, no tenía las mismas aficiones que el doctor sobre experimentar con las personas. Era... como decirlo... un maldito pervertido mujeriego que le gustan las tetas, mujeres y tetas...

…_. Genial, Rinda! Lo que faltaba, un pervertido! …._

Bueno, pero volviendo al punto, lo conocí esta tarde. Después de estudiar con Run, fui al laboratorio del doctor. Y para mi sorpresa, no estaba presente como habitualmente lo hace. Después, me encontré con Victor, ese viejo, literalmente me ataco con lo que llaman agresión sexual. Yo por mi parte como reflejo, le di una patada giratoria. Después de disculparte (aunque no me arrepiento), él me dijo que el se había ido con todo su equipo a la base de Nigth Raid, hacia el Oeste de la capital. El parecía tranquilo al mencionarlo, pero lo que si me preocupaba era que no paraba de mirarme el trasero. Yo por mi parte me sorprendí, sabía que era un idiota loco por la ciencia dispuesto a atrapar a Nigth Raid, para el solo. Pero no espere que fuera solo sin avisarnos. Antes de que me fuera a perseguirlo, Victor me toco el trasero, lo cual trajo una reacción de sonrojo puro mía...

_**« Q-Q-Qu-Que rayos haces! A-Acaso no sabes lo que es el espacio privado?! » Pregunte gritando con una voz tímida y pude sentir que me sonrojaba profundamente**_

_**« Mmhhh! Claro que lo sé! Pero, yo nunca podría ignorar una mujer como tú, oooooh! Que cabello tan encantador, único e ojos violetas! aahhh! La perfección de una mujer, delante de mí, CASEMONOO-!» Antes de que dijera algo más le di un puñetazo en la cara. Aunque, al recibirlo dio una cara de felicidad estúpida**_

_**« CALLATE, MALDITO PERVERTIDO! » grite sonrojada profundamente, mientras me cubría mis partes intimas**_

Mi mente salió de esos recuerdos y por instinto, me toque trasero, mientras corría aun sonrojada son el pensamiento. Victor parecía buena gente, pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que me toco el... no deja de pensar eso! Estas corriendo por pleno bosque haciendo súper saltos con la ayuda de tu tengu, esos pensamientos no te ayudaran en nada. Tienes que concentrarte, Rinda! Después de que vuelva veré que hacer, jure que protegería a Seryu y los miembros de mi equipo. Por lo cual, no es tiempo de pensar en eso, pero aun así ese bastardo! Juro que lo voy a...

De repente, veo un rayo de energía que salía a lo lejos en el bosque. Tal vez, unos cuantos kilómetros, lo que confirmaba mis temores.

« La batalla ya ha comenzado, tienes que apresurarte Rinda! » me dije a mi misma con el temor de no saber que ira a pasar

**POV Akame**

Parece que logre salir por fin de la base, bueno, por el camino me topé con más hostiles pero en realidad no fueron mucho problema. El patio de nuestro escondite era por lo que puedo decir, un desastre. Me pregunto que pensara jefe (Nanjenda) cuando veo el estado de su base. Bueno, aunque dudo que nos quedemos aquí, para después de que hayamos eliminado los invasores. De repente, vi dos figuras en las cercanías, parecía que tuvieron un combate, ellos eran...

…_. Ese es...Incursio, Tatsumi y Mine! …._

Parece que estaban bien, que alegría parece que todos estamos bien, peor falta Leona, donde esta

« Akame! Cuidado, atrás de ti! » grito Tatsumi

Un ataque por detrás! Ahora que lo noto, siento una presencia atrás de mí y parecía tener una intención asesina hacia a mí. Bueno, yo por mi parte estaba lista para contrarrestar el golpe de mi supuesto atacante. Pero parece que alguien se me adelanto.

« ADONDE CREES QUE VAS HIJO DE PUTA! » Grito cierta chica tetona rubia llamada Leona, mientras pateaba mi atacante en la cara

Bueno, mi atacante tenía una cara un poco extraña y una nariz más larga de lo normal. Parecía que este idiota hizo algo lo suficientemente estúpido para enojar a Leona, la cual estaba en su modo bestia. Bueno, su cabello simplemente se hizo más largo, sus ojos tenían pupilas de reptil y sus manos eran ahora las de una bestia gato. Claro, aun utiliza esa ropa reveladora, me pregunto cómo duerme con ella? Bueno, el problema es que Leona estaba cabreada y por la expresión de su rostro parece que el tipo, con nariz alargada, moriría en unos segundos... El pobre!

« Oye cabron! Eso sí que dolió, que te parece si te devuelvo el favor?! » dijo Leona con una sonrisa siniestra

« C-Co-Como?! Se supone que te mate hace unos minutos, como puedes seguir viva! » dijo el invasor asustado

« Después de que me hiciste eso, me transforme en mi forma de Bestia. Logre regenerar mi herida y ahora que te encontré podre devolverte el favor! » Dijo Leona, con una voz que me envió escalofríos

Su oponente por su lado, se veía nervioso y parece que retrocedió por instinto. Bueno, no lo culparía, una Leona enojada era lo último que alguien desearía. Entonces, parece que recupero de un momento a otro su coraje y le dio una sonrisa maligna a Leona

« Entonces me asegurare de que esta vez no vivas! » dijo mientras cargaba contra Leona, un error muy grande

Leona por su parte, bloqueo cada golpe lanzado contra ella. Su tengu, le daba una gran fuerza física, por lo que el cuerpo a cuerpo era su fuerte. El enemigo continuo sus ataques, hasta que por alguna razón, una cuchilla oculta salió de su pie. Él estaba listo para clavarlo en la cara de Leona, pero...

_CLANK!_

Leona literalmente atrapo la cuchilla con sus dientes, mientras le daba una sonrisa a su oponente. Bueno, parece que solo han pasado diez segundos desde que comenzó su pelea, pero parece que el ganador ya fue decidido

« AHORA QUE BASTARDO! No tienes tanta confianza como antes heeee?! » dijo Leona mientras golpeaba a su oponente hasta una muerte segura.

Bueno, no era tan malo no? Murió en manos de una chica sexy. Ok, según lo que me dijo Lubbock una vez.

« Waaaaaa! Parece que ya termine con lo mío, entonces que tal chicos?! » Expreso Leona felizmente ignorando lo que acabamos de ver

Bueno, todos excepto yo, que prefería quedarme con mi rostro neutral habitual, sonrieron de forma inquietante a dicha situación. A veces nuestra Leona, puede ser un poco energética.

« Es bueno que todos están bien, Lubbock por su parte está herido pero va a estar bien » dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Este buen momento de felicidad es interrumpido por un enemigo entrante. Sentía como más presencias, las cuales estoy segura que eran enemigos, estaban viniendo hacia nosotros. En unos segundos, fuimos rodeados por un gran grupo de Supersoldados enemigos. Eran bastantes, pero estoy seguro que somos lo suficiente fuertes para deshacernos de ellos. Pronto, todos tomamos guardia listos para atacar. Con Mina, Tatsumi, Leona y yo preparados dudo que puedan pararnos. Bueno, parecía el caso hasta que...

Mis piernas, brazos, todo mi cuerpo excepto mi conciencia dejaron de obedecerme. Caí al suelo al igual que todos mis compañeros. Mi cuerpo de repente se puso a dormir! Pero que está pasando?!

« Que les pasa chicos?! Están bien?! Porque soy el único, que puede estar de pie?! » Pregunto Tatsumi, con un tono preocupado y desesperado dada la situación

« Parece que el aire fue envenenado! Aunque parece que Incursio tiene resistencia al veneno, por lo cual eres el único que puede moverse Tatsumi » dije un poco enojada, si esto continuaba así, todos íbamos morir

Sentí la nerviosidad de Tatsumi, a pesar de tener su rostro oculto detrás de su armadura.

…_. Mierda! Prometí, protegerlos a todos, pero aun así, no puedo hacer nada! Que puedo hacer?! …._

Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos, cuando escucho un ruido de una cierta manta ralla voladora en el cielo. Pero por lo que podía ver, parecía estar tripulada.

…_. Más enemigos?! …._

Si ese era el caso, estábamos ciertamente... Jodidos... Mina por su parte, utilizo el momento en el que todos estábamos distraídos, para ver con la ayuda de Tatsumi, a los recién llegados. Para la sorpresa de todos, menciono a alguien que era conocida por todos...

« JEFE! Y parece que tiene otras personas con ella» exclamo Mina

Jefe?! Najenda estaba aquí?! Así que llego antes de lo previsto, pero quién diría que llegaría en eso. Bueno, es un alivio, parece que los refuerzos llegaron en el bueno momento

**POV Stylish**

Una bestia peligro clase voladora! Y está siendo utilizada por otras personas como medio de transporte?!

« CUANTO ESTILO TIENEN ESTO CHICOS! » Exclame contento aunque la situación se fuera a tornar contra mí

« Doctor parece que 4 nuevas personas se han añadido al enemigo. Creo que una de ellas es su jefe, Najenda, pero no logro identificar a los otros! » dijo me asistente con ojos anormales

« Bueno, parece que esto es inesperado, pero aun así! No dejare a mis subordinados! » dije con pasión

« Como era de esperar de nuestro Doctor! » dijo la chica de orejas grandes

Bueno, veamos ahora que tienen para mí, Nigth Raid!

**POV Najenda**

Parece que he llegado a tiempo! Pero, me sorprende mucho encontrar esta situación presente. Enserio... Dejo la base por unos días y pasa esto. Pero tal vez lo hablaremos después, en este momento debo ayudar a todos. Bueno, traje conmigo 3 nuevos integrantes al grupo, por lo cual en una buena oportunidad.

« Susanoo! Ve a ayudar a todos los miembros de Nigth Raid que están haya abajo! » dije de un tono autoritario

« Entendido » dijo Susanoo, mientras saltaba desde la manta ralla volante

Como era de esperar de mi nuevo tengu! Nada que no pueda hacer! Ahora, veamos cómo van a ser las cosas

**POV Tatsumi**

Bueno, prácticamente estaba rodeado de enemigos y para empeorar la situación, tenía que defender a mis amigos incapaces de moverse. Aunque era fuerte, eran demasiados. Si esto continua así vamos a...

_BOOM!_

De la nada una explosión nos conmociono a todos, como si algo se hubiera estrellado. Mire la causa de la explosión y me sorprendí al ver un hombre o eso parecía. Era grande, tenía pelo azul con un par de cuernos en la cabeza. Llevaba un tipo de ropa tradicional guerrera y un tipo de maso gigante. Tenía una mirada seria fría y nos miraba a nosotros. Bueno, el enemigo que nos rodeaba reacciono y todos se balancearon sobre el recién llegado. El con un movimiento rápido, saco su maso y lo activo, solo para que unas cuchillas giratorias salieran de él.

EL de prácticamente un movimiento destruyo a todos los enemigos! Quien era ese tipo?! De repente todos los soldados que estaban cerca de él comenzaron a brillar y explotaron, lo que sacudió a todo el mundo, parece que la persona que los controlaba los hizo estallar. Pero el hombre de pelo azul con su maso, creo una masa de aire y dispersa todas las llamas presentes. OYE! Él estaba prácticamente ileso!

Se acercó a mina que estaba cerca. Bueno, ella por su parte se asustó y bajo la cabeza con temor, pero...

« Mucho mejor » dijo el tipo mientras después de hacer un movimiento y arreglar el pelo desordenado de Mina

Bueno, no sé qué decir, pero parecía amigable

« Hola, soy susanoo el tengu biológico de Najenda, vendo a rescatarlos » dijo de una voz son emociones

Bueno, es bueno saber que no es enemigo, de todas formas no quiero enfrentarme a el

**POV Najenda**

Parece que Susanoo hizo un buen trabajo, destruyendo todos los hostiles, como era de esperar de mi tengu!

« Jefe! Localicé al enemigo principal, parece estar observando la batalla al otro lado del precipicio » dijo alguien con voz de hombre atrás de mi

Dicha figura ya revelada, era un joven en los 19, que tenía el pelo rubio amarillo, con unos ojos azules. El resultaba ser Gaido, otro de los nuevos reclutas de Nigth Raid

« Gracias Gaido. Susanno, el enemigo está al otro lado del cañón (precipicio), no dejes que escapen » dije a susanoo por comunicación telepática

_« Entendido »_ respondió en mi mente

Bueno, parece ya está yendo por ellos acompañado de Tatsumi y Akame, la cual está en sus brazos debido a la droga (veneno). Les deseo la mejor de las suertes.

**POV Stylish**

Aaaaahhh! Todo mis Supersoldados destruidos?! Como es que llegamos a esto?! La aparición de la líder de Nigth Raid, iba a complicar mis planes, eso lo sabía. Pero no esperaba que destruyera todos mis soldados tan rápido. Desde el cielo, una persona había saltado para destruirlos, desde el principio me di cuenta que podría ser un usuario tengu, pero después de que los destruyo. Intente utilizar uno de mis ases bajo la manga para matarlo, había plantado explosivos en cada uno de mis Supersoldados, los cuales explotaron.

Pero la supuesta persona sobrevivió o más bien, resistió y regenero el daño causado por mis explosivos, Parece que me equivoque, eso no era un usuario tengu, más bien un tengu biológico. El tengu parecía tener la capacidad de regenerarse, pero también incluía una fuerza abrumadora.

Ahora estaba indefenso ante el enemigo con solo mis 3 asistentes al lado mío, bueno por lo menos no nos han visto...

« Doctor, parece que el enemigo nos avisto... Y SE DIRIGEN AQUI! » dijo mi asistente de ojos anormales

« Parece que no nos queda nada, que pena me gustaría quedarme a observar pero prefiero... CORRER! » grite mientras corría con mis asistentes a un lugar lejos del enemigo

Pero parece que la suerte no estaba conmigo esta vez. El tengu biológico enemigo aterrizo adelante de nosotros bloqueándonos el camino. Pronto seguido de dos enemigos atrás de mí, el supuesto mocoso que perseguí, que estaba dentro de su armadura, y Akame la asesina de ojos rojos. Parece que nos han rodeado, parece que solo me quedaba mi último as.

« Esta rodeado Doctor Stylish, ríndase y tendrá una muerte rápida » dijo la asesina de ojos rojos

« jejejeje... JA JA JA JA! Parece que no me queda de otra! No quería utilizarlo pero no me dejan de OTRA! » dije en la desesperación

De mi bolsillo, saque una jeringa con una sustancia liquida verde. Esto en realidad era un prototipo de sustancia bestia peligro que daba al consumidor una fuerza extrema digna de elogia. Mientras me la inyectaba, comencé a sentir sus rápidos efectos en mi cuerpo y sangre. La sustancia afecta mi sangre la cual muta de forma que se expande. Mis músculos como la sangre se dividen, todo mi cuerpo se expande y forma nuevas partes, mi sangre mutada genera a una gran velocidad nuevas partículas las cuales se endurecen.

De unos segundos a otros, todo mi cuerpo paso al de un gigante deforme, los resultados eran formidables sentía toda la fuerza fluyendo por todo mi ser. Pero necesitaba más! Mis asistentes que me elogiaban, de repente los tome con mis nuevas inmensas manos. Poco después, fueron devorados por mí, podía sentir sus gritos de agonía y energía fluyendo por mí!

Ahora mi cuerpo creció de nuevo. En este momento, era un gigante de 45 metros de alto. Todo mi musculoso ser hecho de una cascara dura, podía ser visible. En la cabeza del gigante, estaba yo con solo mi torso, brazos y cara. Todo descubierto a los ojos de mis enemigos. Tenía unos tipos de tentáculos mecánicos en la espalda de mi gigante.

« QUE BIEN SE SIENTE! Esto sí que es estilo, poder y genio! Quiero más! Quiero más energía! Me pregunto cuanta ganare con sus cuerpos, Nigth Raid! » Declare alegremente, mientras comenzaba a lanzar ataques a mis oponentes

Intente aplastar a mis oponentes, aunque eran rápidos. Pero aun así, puedo decir que les estoy haciendo pasar un mal rato. Vi como el usuario de armadura, Incursio, con la asesina de ojos rojos intentaban cortar mi nueva piel. Pero sus intentos fueron en vano, mi nueva piel era tan fuerte como el acero!

« Es inútil, solo pueden matarme destruyendo mi cuerpo! » dije aunque después me di cuenta de mi error

Aunque lo dije, dudaba que pudieran llegar hasta mí. Pero lo que paso después, me hizo darme cuenta de mi error, no subestimar a mi enemigo. Los dos asesinos cargaron contra mí, otras palabras su objetivo era mi cuerpo!

Con mis nuevas capacidades, intente detenerlos pero parece que eran demasiado rápidos, más de lo que imagine! De un momento a otro, estos mocosos, lograron llegar hasta mí. Intente utilizar mis piernas, pero resulta que cierto tengu biológico logro desequilibrarme. Intente atacarlos con mis tentáculos mecánicos, pero todos fueron evadidos con éxito. Cuando lograron alcanzarme sentí... Como la famosa katana tengu, Musamase cortaba a traves de mi carne

« Como... Es-s... Posible...» dije aturdido

Sentí como el corte hecho por la espada maldita comenzaba a afectarme. Sentí como unas extrañas runas montaron por mi corte hasta mi cabeza. Sentí como mi cuerpo dejaba de responderme, era... Reconfortante

Parecía que todo termino para mí. Quería hacer más, quería experimentar más, quería vivir más... Quería ver a mi querida Seryu una vez más. Después de todo, aunque sospechara de mi era como una hija. Pero parece que es demasiado tarde, parece que todo termino. Todo lo que quería lograr, todo lo que quería descubrir, todos mis deseos... fueron destruidos

Solo pude ver la luz de la luna por última vez, no sabía si existía el cielo, aunque yo era creyente de la ciencia, pero sabía que no me permitirían ir allí

Aunque mi vida terminara aquí y ahora, no me arrepentía. Después de todo, morí con mucho estilo...

**POV Nanjenda**

Parecía que el enemigo fue eliminado, como era de esperar Akame, una vez que su tengu Musamase corta a su víctima, un veneno súper potente incurable lo matara en segundos. Claro, la desventaja es que no funciona en todo ser vivo, ese ser vivo tiene que tener un corazón.

Parece que hemos terminado, creo que en este momento, Leona, Mina y Lubbock estaban haciendo los últimos preparativos para irnos. Akame parece que acabo de recuperarse después de haber matado al invasor. Ella, Tatsumi y Susanoo aún no habían terminado, necesitan recuperar el tengu de nuestro supuesto enemigo. Según lo que creo y estoy segura se llamaba , un célebre científico imperial que estaba especializado en la experimentación humana. Y también miembro del más reciente grupo de usuarios tengu imperial, los Jaegers

Su tengu que le permite mover sus manos cien veces más rápido, resultaría excelente para el ejército revolucionario y por lo que veo, también recuperamos el tengu de Sheele, lo cual me alegra. Bueno, solo necesitamos recuperar el tengu de Stylish e irnos a otro lugar, esta base ya no es segura. Pero...

« JEFA! Algo se está acercando por el sur-este! Parece ir a una velocidad increíble y se dirige directamente a donde se encuentra el enemigo recién derrotado! » dijo Gaido de un tono preocupado

« Parece que el enemigo no se ha rendido todavía » dijo la otra persona al lado de Gaido, que ahora al descubierto, era una chica. Estaba a los 17 años, los ojos rosas oscuros y el pelo color rosa oscuro con unos auriculares. Su nombre era Chelsea y era la última recluta pero no la menos mortífera

Pero no se supone que no hay más enemigos, tal vez una bestia peligrosa que se enfadó con el ruido de la batalla. Ya que un humano no se podría mover a esa velocidad! Pero desde el cielo la veía. Una figura blanca humanoide viajaba por el bosque a una velocidad inhumana. Podía sentirlo desde aquí, esa figura... Proyectaba una gran cantidad de sed de sangre

…_. SUSANOO!, CUIDADO!…._

**POV Rinda**

En el bosque, corriendo a aun velocidad que pasaba mis límites. Solo encontré sentimientos negativos en mi mente. Logre ver como mataron a Stylish. El idiota! Yo...

…. Desesperación ….

Llegué muy tarde, no pude hacer nada!

…. Enojo ….

Esos bastardos, los que jure proteger fueron...!

…. Tristeza ….

Si hubiera sido más rápida, porque! Porque! PORQUE!

…. Sed de sangre ….

« HAAAAAAAAAAAA » grite con furia mientras salía del bosque y me acerqué a mi enemigo

El supuesto hombre de pelo azul y los otros miembros de Nigth Raid me miraron con sorpresa, podría decir que no esperaban mi aparición. Yo tampoco, pero estaba segada por la sed de venganza a mi compañero caído, que murió en sus manos al frente de mis ojos, por lo cual actué con naturaleza

« BASTARDO! » grite

Llegué al hombre de pelo azul, el cual tomo su maso gigante y utilizo para bloquear mi patada que estaba destinado a él. Pero lamentablemente, su bloqueo no fue suficiente. Aunque estaba segada por mi furia, aún tenía cerebro. Concentre una gran cantidad de corrientes de aire en mi pierna, la cual golpeo a mi enemigo. El golpe se pudo escuchar a distancia y la fuerte onda de aire que proyecto el impacto pudo sentirse a metros.

Mi oponente fue enviado decenas de metros a distancia hasta estrellarse contra una roca. Mire con odio a mis enemigos, por matar a uno de mis compañeros de equipo. Pude distinguir a los otros dos, Akame la asesina de ojos rojos en pijama (lo cual era raro) y el usuario del tengu Incursio. Pero me di cuenta de que la persona que recién ataque comenzó a regenerar sus heridas recién hechas.

…_. Un tengu biológico! …._

Bueno, no poseía la misma velocidad de regeneración de Koro, pero era igualmente rápida. Aun así, parece que los otros dos se recuperaron de la conmoción y tomaron la iniciativa. Akame cargó hacia mí con una velocidad increíble, pero fui más rápida que ella (lo cual la sorprendí) y esquive su ataque. Ella intentó darme un corte horizontal, pero fue bloqueada por el guante de mi mano.

Yo para las batallas, estaba especializada en el cuerpo a cuerpo a muños. Y para aumentar la fuerza de mis golpes, utilizaba unos guantes de cuero negro sin dedos, que incluían una superficie hecha de un metal ligero ultra resistente para bloquear ataques. Por lo cual era súper útil.

« Ni creas que lograras cortarme con esa mierda cabrona! » dije mientras me agachaba y plantaba un puño en el vientre de la chica de pelo negro. Ella perdió su aliento y fue lanzada contra el árbol a unos metros. Fue un duro golpe, por lo cual ella gruñía de dolor y me miraba con una mirada de muerte. Yo por mi parte estaba decidida a terminar el trabajo, pero...

« NO TE DEJARE MATARLA, RINDA! » dijo el usuario de Incursio mientras me impedía avanzar y me entregaba una patada

Yo por mi parte bloqueé con éxito su duro golpe, pero me impulso cerca del precipicio donde el gigante del , ahora muerto, estaba tirado. Aunque logre evitar un duro golpe, quede conmocionada por sus palabras. Toda mi furia anterior quedo atrás y fue remplazada por confusión. Ya que exactamente... Como es que sabía mi nombre?

…_. Como es que sabe que me llamo Rinda? Y porque esa voz me suena tan familiar? …._Pensé

Pero mis pensamientos fueron cortados, por la razón de que el suelo cerca del precipicio no pudo resistir mi peso y el del gigante muerto al lado mí. Por lo cual, se rompió y caí junto con el gigante. Yo podía evitar la caída y continuar luchado, pero sabía una cosa...

El cuerpo de Stylish y su tengu se caerían al rio de abajo y se perderían para siempre. Por lo que tendría que evitar esta pelea y salvar lo que queda de mi compañero

« Maldita sea! » dije mientras con la ayuda del aire alrededor de mí, me impulsaba para atrapar a mis objetivos

Al final, caí con ellos al rio donde la fuerte corriente me dificulto mucho las cosas.

**POV Tatsumi**

« AKAME! Estas bien?! » pregunte preocupado a mi compañera en el suelo

« N-No te preocupes Tatsumi, estoy bien, son solo unas costillas rotas » dijo un poco adolorida

« Rápido, tenemos que irnos, parece que no logramos recuperar el tengu enemigo. Najenda dice que nos volvamos a la base para irnos de aquí, antes de que ella vuelva » dijo Susanoo, ya regenerado, atrás de nosotros

…_. Rinda …._

No me esperaba que llegara así. Me sorprendió mucho, ella logro dañar a Susanoo a pesar de su bloqueo y derroto a Akame rápidamente. Bueno, nos tomó por sorpresa y también pude ver la mirada en sus ojos. Ella estaba enojada, parece que viniendo aquí, vio como asesinamos a , por lo cual entiendo se furia justificada.

Ella puede que sea una buena persona, pero es peligrosa. Es más fuerte de lo que imagine, esos golpes no eran normales y esa velocidad tampoco. Pero igualmente, logre evitar que matara a Akame. O tal vez fue la suerte, si no fuera por ese precipicio que se rompió, dudo que estemos bien como ahora. Estoy seguro de que eso no la mato, estoy seguro que está viva y sinceramente me alegra.

Parece que es mejor irnos ya, los otros deben estar esperando, este lugar ya no es seguro. Quién sabe si habrá más enemigos que vendrán, pero me había quedado claro una cosa...

…_. Lo siento Rinda, pero no dejare que lastimes a mi familia! …._

**POV Rinda**

Estaba arrastrando el cuerpo de cierto científico y su tengu con el fuera del agua del rio. Parecía que logre recuperarlos, pero mis enemigos escaparon. Aunque eso no es lo que afectaba mi corazón. La razón es que hoy...

…_. Perdí a un compañero …._

Aun pensaba sobre el hombre de armadura de Nigth Raid, pero eso no me importaba por ahora. El problema es que no pude mantener mi promesa.

Mis piernas dejaron de responderme y caí al suelo, Me apoye sobre la tierra con mis brazos mientras miraba al suelo apretando los dientes. Perdí a un compañero, el cual había jurado proteger como el resto. Stylish no era una de las mejores personas, pero para cumplir con mis deseos de cambiar al mundo, primero tenía que cambiar a la gente. Y quería empezar por él, pero lamentablemente falle.

Fui muy lenta, si hubiera sido más rápida, si hubiera sido más consciente de sus acciones y si lo hubiera acompañado... No hubiera muerto. Estaba furiosa, pero no con las personas que lo mataron, sino conmigo misma.

« JODER! JODER! JODER! » grite furiosa, « FALLE! FALLE! FALLE DE NUEVO! »

Sentí agua bajando por mis ojos, la cual sabía que no era del rio. Sabía que era inútil negarlo, ya que, falle otra vez. Así que después de mucho tiempo, después de años de frialdad... deje que mis emociones tomaran lo mejor de mí

« Porque... Porque...Porque no fui capaz de salvarlos...» dije ya prácticamente sollozando

…_. Les falle otra vez... papa...mama …._

* * *

**Parece que aqui termina el capitulo 3, espero que les haya gustado! **

**Bueno, tal vez algunos de vosotros creisteis que Stylish viviria pero parece que no sera el caso. Aun asi, en este capitulo se intrudujeron 2 nuevos OC.**

**Victor: Asistente de Stylish, tiene el mismo o mas nivel de inteligencia que Stylish, pero concerva lo que llamamos humanismo. Tambien un pervertido y mujeriego**

**Gaido: No dire su habilidad todavia porque no me he decidido, asi que estoy abierto a ideas. El sera parte de Nigth Raid y tendra un papel como todo el mundo dentro de esta historia. Pero tambien era para equilibrar la balansa entre los Jaegers y Nigth Raid**

**Por lo que pudieron ver, Susanoo y Akame presenciaron a primera mano la capacidad de una Rinda enfurecida. Pero lo que vieron, no era todo su potencial, recuerden puede crear diferentes elementos gaseosos. Y para variar, al final presenciamos un poco de la verdadera Rinda. Ella tuvo un pasado duro, el cual afecto su vida. **

**Por ultimo los 10 reyes de Seryu (armas), lo prometido es cierto, algunos no fueron cambiados y siguen ahi, pero sus nombres no seran los mismos**

**Numero 1, Bola de Shinkou: Un gran flagelo (bola metalica con puas) que puede acabar con un gran numèro de opositores**

**Numero 2, Misairu Hotto: torretas de misiles con diferentes tipos de misiles. Misiles a calor, misiles incendiaries, misiles sonicos, misiles de humo, etc...**

**Numero 3, Daburu Ken: Espadas de titanium que se une al brazo del usuario. Esta espada mide unos 2,5 metros y tiene un Sistema termico que con la energia producida por el cuerpo del usuario, puede calientar el filo de la espada a unos 240 grados Celsius. Muy util para cortal materials duros y puede haber una en cada mano. La espada es tambien ligera y muy resistente, debido al material que la compone.**

**Numero 4, Rido Arashi: Minigun gigante que se una al brazo del usuario. Se demora 3.5 segundos en disparar y los disparon no son muy presisos. Pero puede descarcar una tormenta de plomo, literalmente sobre el objetivo. Dispara hasta 250 balas por Segundo. **

**Numero 5, Lanza de Enma: Una gran talador perforador que es capas de elimitar un gran numero de oponentes. Puede lanzarse a distancia y explotar gracias a un detonador.**

**Numero 6, Kago: Escudo metalico de 2x2 metros. Resistente a altos niveles de calor y electricidad. Inmune a los ataques fisicos, por lo cual seria conocido como la proteccion definitive. **

**Numero 7, Cañon de Taizan: Gran cañon anti-tanque, que puede utilizar diferentes tipos de municiones.**

**Numero 8, Samaruamu: brazo metalico de tamaño humano. Este brazo posee grandes garras metalicas que proyectan cantidades enormes de radiacion termica. Sere sincero, me inspire del brazo del Guren, Code Geass, para esta arma. Pero menos potente.**

**Numero 9, Mentaru Reda: Mochila equipada con un Sistema de rastreo, que esta vinculado al Sistema neuronal del usuario. Esto le da la habilidad de conocer todo lo que se encuentra a 1.2 kilometros de distancia. Tambien puede determinar el terreno.**

**Numero final, Jajjamento - final Judgement: _Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, _O eso es lo que dicen. Esto es un gran cañon de 6 metros que solo posee una municion. Una bala que viaja hasta su objetivo y al golpearlo, su Sistema decencadena una reaccion nuclear que provoca la mas destructive de todas las explociones. Una explocion nuclear, equivalente a la del Hiroshima. **

**Bueno, esos eran los 10 reyes de Seryu. Lo se, el ultimo es un poco extreme, pero no se me ocurrio nada mas, no queria utilizar el mismo. **

**Podemos decir que esto fue todo. Espero que les haya gustado. Pongan esta historia en favoritos y les dare una galleta (mentira)****Proximo capitulo... Aceptando la realidad! **

**...A la Proxima!**


	5. Capitulo 4 - Aceptando la realidad

**Capitulo**** 4 **

**Aceptando**** la**** realidad**

**POV General**

_Una niña de 8 años corría por un jardín, lleno de flores multicolor.__ Estaba riendo__ y__ brincando alegremente__. Ignorado su alrededor, seguía divirtiéndose junto con las flores de diferentes colores. De pronto, un niño de su edad y casi misma apariencia se acerco a ella, no se podía distinguir quién era.__ Pero__ la__ niña__ lo amaba_

_« Hermano! Atrápame, jajajaja! » dijo la niña alegremente, mientras corría _

_« Jajaja! Ven aquí, hermana! » declaro el niño riendo y persiguiendo a su hermana_

_Una mujer mayor en los 27 años salió de la casa cerca del jardín. Pelo blanco puro, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero por alguna razón, una sombra escondía su rostro_

_« Niños, la comida está servida! » dijo una voz dulce_

_« Ya vamos mama! » dijeron los niños_

_Cuando entraron, se encontraron con un hombre con ropa de soldado, con un sonrisa en el rostro. Su cabello negro era visible, pero al igual que la mujer adulta, una extraña sombra cubría sus ojos. _

_« Papa! Te vas a trabajar, declaro la niña, ahora visible._

_La niña tenía el mismo pero blanco que su madre, una reluciente sonrisa, pero una sombra también cubría sus ojos. _

_« Que te vaya bien papa! Protege a la gente de los malos! » dijo el niño alegremente_

_El niño también tenia pelo blanco como el de la niña, hasta las orejas y una sombra que _

_cubría sus ojos_

_« Yo juro que algún día seré como tu papa! Y prometo proteger a las buenas personas y a ustedes también! » declaro la niña con una sonrisa_

_« Jaja! Cuento contigo Rinda! » dijo el padre_

_El escenario cambio..._

_Una joven de unos 12 años, con pelo blanco, estaba observando su casa y el jardín de flores. Dicho jardín estaba envuelto por unas inmensas llamas anaranjadas y las flores multicolor que lo rodeaban, fueron pintureadas a un color negro ceniza. La bonita casa de la joven estaba totalmente quemada, todo ser vivo adentro de la casa estaría muerto por las devoradoras flamas. Las ventanas que seguían presentes estaban rotas, la estructura de dicha casa estaba inestable y por último, su antiguo resplandor fue remplazado por un aura de muerte. _

_« PAPA! MAMA! » grito la chica mientras corría por el jardín carmesí_

_En medio de dicho jardín, se encontraban presentes dos cuerpos. Uno se podría identificar como la madre de la joven y el otro como el padre de la joven. Los dos cuerpos se encontraban sin vida tirados en el suelo. El ambiente alrededor era oscuro, pero era iluminado por las mortales llamas anaranjadas. _

_« No... Esto no puede... estar pasando... » dijo la niña con una voz quebrada, mientras se arrodillaba y miraba los cadáveres de sus padres_

_De repente, tres figuras aparecieron entre el humo. Las tres de ellas estaban sonriendo con una sonrisa enferma. Las tres figuras se acercaron a la joven. La joven las reconoció como los culpables de este caos, por lo cual tomo la iniciativa de coger un palo de madera que estaba cerca de ella. Los hombres se acercaron y intentaron tocar a la joven con sus grandes manos. Pero la joven reacciono y con el bastón golpeo al hombre del centro. _

_« BASTARDO! » grito la joven de pelo blanco _

_Su golpe tomo por sorpresa al hombre. El bastón tenía una punta lo suficiente afilada en el extremo, por lo cual, el extremo del cuello del hombre fue cortado y murió al instante. Sus amigos reaccionaron, por lo cual procedieron a golpear a la joven. La joven, la cual no pudo bloquear el golpe, fue golpeada en la cara y cayó hacia atrás. Ella miro con horror como el hombre cogió su espada y se alistaba para matarla de un corte, pero..._

_« HERMANA, CUIDADO! » grito otra persona, mientras bloqueaba el golpe dirigido a la joven con su espalda_

_El hombre que recibió el golpe y grito de dolor, curiosamente tenia la misma edad y apariencia de la joven. El sonrió y dijo con débiles palabras..._

_« Vive Rinda... » dijo, mientras se desplomaba en el suelo_

_« HERMANO! » grito la supuesta Rinda _

_La joven Rinda vio con horror a su hermano con una cara llena se lagrimas de tristeza_

_« Parece que mate al mocoso equivocado. Pero bueno, es tu turno! » dijo el hombre con la espada_

_Pero dicho hombre fue detenido por otro. La persona que lo detuvo resultaba ser alguien que parecía en los 24 años. El tenia un sombrero de vaquero, pero a diferencia de los otros, sus ojos eran visibles. Tenía un ojo azul brillante y otro ojo color amarillo. El miraba a la niña con una sonrisa demente._

_« Jefe?! » dijo la persona que fue detenida_

_« Yo me encargo. Parece que esta niña les está causando demasiados problemas y por lo que puedo ver no está feliz » declaro el supuesto jefe_

_Rinda lo veía con miedo, angustia y odio. EL debía ser el responsable de que sus seres queridos murieran. Pero aunque, estuviera furiosa contra él, no podía moverse. Ese hombre le estaba dando a la chica una mirada y sonrisa llena de maldad. _

_« No te preocupes jovencita, pondré fin a tu miseria. Ya que después de todo, no fuiste capas de salvar a tu familia y dejaste que tu hermano muriera » dijo con una voz divertida, « Pero sería una pena desperdiciar una vida, así que hasta la próxima...» _

_El hombre ya estaba apuntando con una pistola a Rinda que estaba arrodilladla. Y con una sonrisa que proyectaba un aura de muerte, disparo el arma. La joven recibió el disparo en pecho. Y inmediatamente comenzó a desplomarse, pero no sin ver por última vez esos ojos y sonrisa. Ella lo recordaría, el miedo que emanaba este hombre y la ira que la invadía con solo mirarlo. Antes de cerrar los ojos, la joven pensó_

…_.TE MATARE! JURO QUE TE MATARE BASTARDO! …._

_Y por último, perdió conciencia de sí misma_

**POV Rinda**

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, solo para enterarme que lo que acabe de ver solo era un sueño. Respiraba con dificultad y a un ritmo acelerado. En este momento, estaba desnuda, en la bañera del baño. No sé cuánto tiempo me quede dormida aquí en el agua, pero puedo jurar que mucho. Toda mi pálida piel estaba expuesta, al igual que mi pecho. Por instinto toque mi pecho, en el cual se encontraba un tipo de cicatriz de bala.

Esto no era un sueño, sino más bien un recuerdo. Recuerdos los cuales me habían abandonado hace años, no recuerdo la última vez que tuve este sueño, pero aunque hayan pasado años, no dejaba de atormentarme. Aun no quería aceptarlo, el hecho de que mis padres y mi hermano fueron asesinados por ese hombre. Un hombre al cual odiaba más que el primer ministro. Ese hombre que nunca olvidaría, esos ojos de multicolor que representaban lo que más odio, el hombre que mataría.

Aun me acordaba de ese día, después de que el hombre me disparo, caí inconsciente. Después, desperté en la casa de un hombre que me salvo de la muerte, según lo que dijo, vio mi casa quemándose. Por lo cual, fue allí y me encontró herida desangrándome. También que solo me había encontrado a mí y no a otras personas, supuse que los cabrones quemaron los cuerpos de mis padres y el de mi hermano. Lo que me preocupaba era porque no me quemaron con lo demás, pero me dije que si encontraba al hombre de ojos multicolor, tendría respuestas.

Bueno al final, la persona que me salvo que resultaba llamarse Ian, me adopto como su hija. El fue como un padre para mi, el cual también me entreno. Ian resulto ser un ex general imperial, que había desertado, pero no quiso unirse a la revolución. Después de dos años de entrenamiento (tortura), el cayo enfermo. Al principio, no se veía tan grave, pero después me di cuenta, que moriría. Su ultimo deseo era cambiar al mundo, pero de la manera correcta, desde el interior.

Poco después, me uní al ejercido. Y unos meses después, conocí a Seryu, mi mejor amiga. Pero aun así, ella no sabe de mi pasado, ya que cada vez que preguntaba, cambiaba de tema. Ella decidió dejar de preguntar, pero estaba segura que aun tenía ganas de saber y se inquietaba pro mi.

En cuanto al hombre que odio, con solo pensar en el, mi sangre comienza a hervir, pero también me sentía inútil. Ese hombre me abrió los ojos al mundo, es gracias a él que ahora soy fuerte. Pero aun así, con este poder, no pude cumplir mi promesa. Un miembro de mi equipo fue asesinado por Nigth Raid y yo no pude hacer nada. Ese pensamiento, estaba molestándome hace un buen rato. Aunque me haya complicado el día, parece que todo se ha arreglado al final

**Unas horas antes**

« Así que eso fue lo que paso, ya veo... Es una pena, no me esperaba que Stylish actuara por su cuenta » dijo Esdeath al otro lado del comedor

Después de haber fallado en rescatar al doctor, recupere el cuerpo y su tengu. Unas horas más tarde, logre llegar a la capital. Solicite que me dejaran pasar lo antes posible, lo cual los guardias no dudaron. Antes de venir al cuartel, los guardias que me dejaron entrar, me ayudaron a llevar el cuerpo del doctor a un puesto de guardia para después reclamarlo. Finalmente volví a la sede Jaeger, solo para ser interrogada sobre lo que paso. Esdeath me llevo al comedor del salón con los otros jaegers y les explique los acontecimientos recientes.

Como era de esperar, todos reaccionaron de manera diversa. Bols no dijo nada pero supe que estaba triste aunque tuviera era mascara. Kurome parase que le dio igual. Wave estaba expresando un poco mas de emoción, se veía enojado y triste. Y por último, Seryu se quedo mirando al suelo con el cabello tapándole los ojos, conociéndola estoy segura que estaba rota por dentro, si no me equivocaba estoy segura que ella lo consideraba un segundo padre. Esdeath se quedo pensativa, aunque era una mujer cruel, escuche que cuidaba y respetaba a sus subordinados, por lo cual, yo la respetaba.

« Aunque hayamos perdido a Stylish, tengo que felicitarte Rinda. Por lo menos, evitaste que los enemigos consiguieran el tengu del doctor » dijo un una voz tranquila

« Gracias capitán, pero sinceramente, fue mi culpa que muriera. No fui lo suficiente rápida, si tal solo hubiera-» dije pero fui cortada

« Suficiente! » dijo Esdeath de una voz autoritaria, « No dejare que uno de mis subordinados, tome la culpa de algo que fue provocado por las acciones de otro! Escucha Rinda, no fue tu culpa que Stylish muriera, tu hiciste tu parte recuperando su tengu y el cuerpo. El murió por que actuó por su propia cuenta, por lo cual no quiero que te culpes a ti misma. Los fuertes tienen que permanecer fuertes para sobrevivir »

Yo solo podía verla, ver como hablaba con una voz firme y autoritaria. Ahora entiendo, porque algunos la respetaban, a pesar de sus acciones. Era una figura de respeto, una figura para seguir, una figura para inspirarse y hacerse fuerte. Esdeath puede haber matado a cientos de miles, pero tenía una gran voluntad como persona. Lo cual admiraba, yo una persona que en el pasado lo perdió todo y buscaba ser fuerte para proteger a lo que más quiere en el futuro.

« No te preocupes Rinda, hiciste lo que pudiste. Recuperaste su cuerpo y pudiste evitar que el enemigo recuperara su tengu, por lo cual tu esfuerzo no fue en vano » dijo Wave dándome una sonrisa

No sé qué pensar de _cara de pez_, pero si sabia una cosa... El me apoyaba! Todos los de mi grupo me apoyaban, lo cual me sorprende. Como es posible? Yo no confió en ellos, y igualmente me apoyaban. Sabía que no podía rendirme, sabía que no podía quedarme arrepentida por mi fracaso. Por lo cual, no debo culparme por lo de Stylish, pero igualmente no debía olvidarlo, debo luchar! Luchare por él y por el futuro de todos mis compañeros, luchare por un mundo mejor, luchare para cumplir mis sueños. Así que...

« Gracias chicos » dije mientras les daba una pequeña sonrisa

« Muy bien, todos parecen cansados, por lo cual discutiremos mas de este asunto mañana y sobre la siguiente operación, pueden irse » dijo Esdeath, todo el mundo al instante se marcho a sus respectivas habitaciones. Aunque algunos fueron a sus departamentos fuera de la sede Jaegers.

Yo dormia aquí y también estaba cansada, correr sin parar por todo el bosque más de diez kilómetros y luego regresar cargando a alguien me agoto. Quería descansar, pero aun me faltaba hablar con alguien. Después de todo, no soy la que peor se siente por su muerte. Así que fue hasta su habitación y toque la puerta, aunque dudaba que me respondiera.

« Seryu soy yo, Rinda. Quieran hablar contigo » dije esperando una respuestas

No paso mucho tiempo para que la puerta se abriera, revelando a Seryu. Ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, pero sabía que ella estaba destrozada por dentro. Seryu nunca fue alguien, que le gustaba llorar en público.

« H-Hola Rinda, que haces aquí? » dijo tartamudeando

« Quería verte haber como estabas » dije con una voz una poco triste

« No te preocupes, estoy bien! » dijo fingiendo alegría

Yo de repente la agarre de la mano y entramos en su habitación. Koro por su parte, estaba sobre la cama observándonos en silencio. Cerré la puerta, para poder tener privacidad.

« Seryu, tú no estás bien y estoy consciente de ello, quería ayudarte... » trate de hablar pero fui interrumpida

« Estoy bien, Rinda. Solo, quiero estar sola » dijo un una voz un poco enojada, mientras evitaba mirada y miraba hacia abajo. Pero no preste atención y intente ayudarla

« Mira Seryu, se que estas triste y enojada por su muerte pero yo estoy- » trate de razonar con ella, mientras la cojea por el hombro, pero...

Seryu quito mi mano sobre su hombro y se voltio hacia mí. De un momento a otro, sentí un fuerte dolor en mi cara. Lo suficientemente fuerte para mandarme al suelo y aterrizar con brusquedad sobre mi trasero.

_Clack!_

Seryu me había golpeado, podía ver cómo me miraba con furia y odio. Sus ojos naranjas eran como cuchillas. Pude sentir como un poco de sangre bajaba por mi cara.

« Te dije que me dejaras en paz! » exclamo con una voz quebrada, « Porque?! Porque viniste aquí?! Porque no lo salvaste?! Porque no lo vengaste?! Porque no me dijiste que te acompañara?! Porque eres tan fría?! Si eres fuerte, entonces porque no llegaste a tiempo?! »

Mire a Seryu, podía ver claramente que estaba rota. Sabía que no podría razonar con ella en este momento. Su mente estaba claramente inestable, ya que perder a un ser querido, podría ser muy doloroso. Perder a un ser querido, podría traer la desesperación. Perder a un ser querido, podría desviar a alguien del camino. En este caso, Seryu perdió a Stylish y en parte fue mi culpa. Lo cual es lógico, ya que no pude llegar a tiempo para salvarlo, por lo cual, no me sorprende que reaccionara golpeándome. Pero aun así...

« No quiero verte! No quiero ver a la que no pudo salvarlo! No quiero ver a las personas que lo asesinaron vivas! No quiero quedarme aquí parada, esperando! Quiero vengarme! Vengare al doctor, matando los a todos! Matare a los que me están quitando a los que QUIERO! » Exclamo Seryu gritando con rabia, gritando con furia, gritando sin pensar, segada por el odio

Pero aun así... No puedo dejar que actué así. No dejare que actué sin pensar, no dejare que pierda la cordura, no dejare que olvide... No dejare que olvide porque está luchando! Que olvide sus razones para vivir y cambiar al mundo de una manera pacífica. No la dejare abandonada aunque me odie...

Por eso mismo, me levante rápidamente. Cerrando la mano y apretándola con fuerza, lance un rápido golpe en su cara. Ella por su parte, recibió el golpe con los ojos muy abiertos. Parece que no esperaba que reaccionara de esta manera.

Sinceramente, estaba triste porque Seryu me grito y culpo de la situación actual. Lo cual no podía negar, tenia parte de la culpa. Pero también estaba furiosa, furiosa con Seryu. Por haberme golpeado y por ser tan estúpida, por no aceptar los hechos. Por no aceptar la realidad, la realidad de que Stylish estaba muerto y que nada lo traería devuelta.

« Deja de decir estupideces! » grite enojada, mientras le devolvía el golpe

Ella parecía estar en shock, parecía que no se esperaba esta acción mía. Ella solo podía quedarse parada, pero inmóvil mientras su cabeza miraba hacia un lado.

« No me vengas con eso! Venganza?! No quiero verte?! Pues qué pena! Porque, yo me quedare aquí a apoyarte y si tengo que golpearte para que abras los ojos, pues que así sea! Acepta la realidad Seryu, Stylish murió y nada lo traerá devuelta! » declare con enojo

Como era de esperar, ella parece que no se lo tomo muy bien. Creo que aun está enojada, se notaba, ya que mostro los dientes con odio y contraataco con otro golpe

« CALLATE! » grito, mientras me golpeaba otra vez en la cara

Ese golpe sí que dolió, bueno, al menos esta vez estaba preparada y no perdí el equilibrio. Aunque me haya golpeado, yo por mi parte respondí y la contraataque.

« Como si eso me fuera a callar, IDIOTA! » grite mientras la golpeaba

Ok, después de golpearla, ella respondió de nuevo con más violencia. Gritos, gruñidos, golpes, patadas, jalarse el pelo. Estábamos luchando como niñas, no utilizábamos nuestros tengu o habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo del ejército. Simplemente, estábamos peleando como niñas de 5 años. Si el maldito toca traseros (Víctor) estuviera aquí, estoy seguro que diría, _esto es una pelea de gatas_. Koro por su parte, estaba simplemente mirando. No sé si era porque no sabía qué hacer en esta situación o era porque lo estaba disfrutando.

« Maldita! »

« Idiota! »

« Bola de nieve! (por mi cabello blanco) »

« Pedazo de hojalata! »

« Tabla de madera! (hija de...) »

« Niña Inmadura! »

« Tengo 20 años maldita sea! »

« Me da igual! »

Y así sucesivamente, peleamos, peleamos y peleamos. Puños, patadas, gritos, etc... Me sorprende que nadie haya venido a callarnos, ya que no me sorprendería si los despertamos con nuestra pequeña pelea...

Bueno, después de prácticamente 10 minutos de batalla gatuna, estábamos exhaustas. Estábamos tiradas en el suelo jadeando, cada una con diferentes heridas, pelo desordenado y un jadeo pesado.

« Estúpido...pedazo de...caramelo... » dije prácticamente exhausta

« Maldita...nieve...sucia... » dijo también exhausta

« …. »

« …. »

« Ya estas tranquila? » dije con un tono suave y una pequeña sonrisa

« Si, gracias. Creo que lo necesitaba » dijo Seryu ya relajada

« Es bueno saberlo »

En realidad, no era la primera vez que Seryu y yo nos peleábamos. En el pasado, cuando una estaba enojada con la otra, peleábamos. Para nosotros, es considerado una forma de relajarse, simplemente soltar toda la ira que uno tiene contra la otra a golpes. Bueno, siempre terminábamos con problemas y moretones al final, pero aun así, seguíamos siendo amigas.

En esta ocasión, Seryu perdió a , una persona la cual consideraba como un padre aunque fuera un poco lunático. Así que, ella desato toda su ira en mí y yo por mi parte, la intente calmar a golpes. No la culpo, después de todo, en parte tiene razón. En el momento que me entere de donde estaba, no le advertí y para empeorar las cosas, no pude salvarlo. Aunque sea en parte mi culpa, no podía soportar el hecho de que, Seryu no aceptara la muerte de Stylish. No podía aceptar el hecho de que su mejor amiga perdiera su voluntad en medio camino. No podía aceptar ver una actitud tan patética. No podía aceptar de quedarme tranquila después de haber sido golpeada por una idiota.

« En serio...Eres una idiota » dije con un tono juguetón

« Jajaja, lo se... » dijo

Bueno, parece que se ha recuperado. Y estoy seguro que esta tan agotada como yo, por lo cual debería irme a mi habitación. Bueno tal vez no hoy, ya que antes de irme por la puerta...

« Lo siento » dijo mi amiga, quien me agarraba por la camisa

« Que...? » dije

« Dije, lo siento » repitió Seryu con una vez inestable y un cuerpo que temblaba ligeramente

Bueno, esto es una sorpresa, no esperaba una disculpa de Seryu. En el pasado nos peleábamos, pero al final nunca nos disculpábamos de esta manera. Por lo cual, esta era la primera vez que ella se disculpaba y se podría decir que no me lo esperaba.

« Siento haber actuado así... siento haberte golpeado... siento haber sido una idiota...» dijo Seryu con una voz quebrada, « Pero estaba siega, estaba enojada, estaba furiosa. Está bien Rinda, hiciste lo que pudiste para salvarlo. El puede haber sido un tonto, pero aun así lo consideraba un padre, pero no todos pueden ser salvados, tal vez lo supere algún día... Aun así, eso no quita el hecho de que te culpe de su muerte, lo siento Rinda »

Que puedo decir, también estoy triste por su muerte, jure que los protegería que los protegería a todos, pero aun así falle. Aunque, lo que me acabo de decir... Que puedo decir, me quito ese pensamiento. Aun estoy apenado por no haberlo salvado, pero me di cuente de algo... No estoy sola, tengo personas las cuales me apoyan y me ayudan en mis situaciones de angustia.

Me di la vuelta, para ver a Seryu. Podía ver sus lagrimas en sus ojos, así que le di una cálida sonrisa, una sonrisa. Luego con un movimiento rápido, la abrase. Podía sentir su cuerpo sobresaltando por la acción repentina, pero no paso mucho para que ella también me devolviera el abrazo... Aunque duele

« Está bien Seryu, siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte. También lo extraño, aunque no lo haya conocido del todo, alguien que ayudo a mi pequeña hermanita lo considero un amigo. Por lo cual siento si no llegue a tiempo » dije cálidamente, mientras sentía como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

« P-Pequeña hermana?! Pero tú y yo no estamos-» dijo nerviosa

« Lo sé, pero aun así, te considero como una hermanita y pareja. Por lo cual prometo protegerte y ayudarte, las dos perdimos nuestras familias de niñas, por lo cual estamos en la misma situación. Eso nos haría como hermanas, que te parece? » dije felizmente

« Claro! H-Hermana mayor... Juro que también te protegeré y te ayudare a cumplir tus deseos...No, nuestros deseos, hacer un mundo mejor! » dijo

« Jojana! Sabes, no tienes que llamarme así si no quieres. Pero aun así... Me pone feliz »

« Jajá! Está bien, Rinda »

Bueno, parece que toda pelea termino y hicimos las paces, aunque me hace feliz poder contar con alguien como Seryu para luchar. Tenerla cerca es reconfortante. Nos quedamos unos minutos así, hasta que rompí el silencio

« Seryu... Por favor para, me duele el cuerpo y creo que ya esta tarde...Y quiero dormir » dije sin aire

« Perdón! Tienes razón, creo que la pelea me dejo adolorida, creo que deberíamos hablar mañana » dijo mientras me soltaba

Bueno, tal vez antes de dormir, me lave un poco estas heridas. Quiero bañarme, solo para relajarme un poco. Abrí la puerta y salí afuera, aunque no sin despedirme por última vez

« Bueno, entonces te veo mañana Seryu! » dije mientras salía

« Si... Aunque espera Rinda! » dijo de repente

« MM.? » dije mirándola

« Lo que dijiste antes, que éramos iguales... Acaso tu también... » dijo con preocupación en su voz

En ese instante, mi rostro se oscureció, no era algo que quería recordar. Tampoco le he dicho a Seryu, pero tal vez pronto tenga de decírselo

« Escucha Seryu... No es algo que quiera recordar, pero tal vez te lo diga otro día. Pero no te preocupes, es pasado ahora » dije con una voz triste

« Oh, está bien Rinda. No te preocupes, si no quieres hablar de ello, no te obligare. Buenas noches Rinda » dijo con un poco de preocupación, pero con una sonrisa

« Buenas noches, Seryu » dije sonriendo

**Presente **

Sonreí al recordar nuestra pelea, bueno después de todo fue divertida. Aunque recibí algunas heridas por golpes, la mejoría ya dejaron de dolerme. Al final, puede arreglar la situación con Seryu y me siento en mejores condiciones para dormir. Pero la pregunta que me hiso Seryu no dejaba de molestarme. Esa pregunta también me inquietaba mucho, por la razón de que no se qué hacer.

El hombre de los ojos multicolor era responsable de la muerte de mi familia, pero ya han pasado muchos años y no sé si seguir buscándolo. Estos últimos años, he estado buscando pistas que me guiaran a él, pero parece que no he encontrado nada. Tal vez, debería dejar de buscar, después de todo, yo misma lo dije. La venganza no me traerá mis padres y mi hermano devuelta... Creo que estoy pensándolo demasiado!

Salí de la bañera y fui a coger mi ropa para dormir. Me puse mi ropa interior y una simple camisa amarilla sin mangas un poco mas de mi talla. Esta camisa era de Ion, la persona que me entreno, solo la utilizaba como pijama.

Salí del baño y salte me mi cama. Inmediatamente tome la manta y me acorrale en bola. Estaba cansada y quería simplemente dormir. Mañana será otro día... Tal vez otro día normal... Tal vez tenga que estudiar de nuevo... Tal vez una misión de ese cerdo (Primer ministro)...

…_. Tal vez tenga que lidiar con el toca traseros _(Víctor)_ …._

**POV Tatsumi**

Han pasado algunos días después del ataque a nuestra base, bueno para ser pecosos nuestra antigua base. En este momento, estamos a unos 500 kilómetros del imperio en una zona inexplorada, donde establecimos nuestra base temporal. También, por otro lado, tenemos nuevos miembros! Ellos son Chelsea, Susanoo y Gaido nuestros nuevos camaradas.

Susanoo es impresionante, él es el Tengu de Nanjenda nuestro líder. Susanoo nos sorprendió durante la batalla por su rapidez, su fuerza y su habilidad. También es increíblemente útil! Cuando llegamos a este lugar desconocido, el en poco tiempo, hiso una casa lo suficientemente grande para unas 20 personas. También hace labor de hogar y cocina muy bien. Según lo que nos explico jefe, Susanoo tiene en su cerebro una parte para el combate, pero también tiene una parte para los labores del hogar. Aunque es un poco extraño, ya que tiene una obsesión a el orden.

Luego esta Chelsea, una chica linda de cabello rosado oscuro y con unos auriculares en la cabeza. Que puedo decir de ella, bueno al principio fue una molestia para Mina y yo, por la razón a que le falto el respeto a nuestros compañeros caídos en combate, Scheel y Bulat. Mina y yo planeamos una pequeña venganza contra ella, pero al final no salió bien (no quiero hablar de lo que paso). Pero me di cuenta de que ella solo estaba tratando de evitar que cometiéramos el mismo error que nuestros compañeros. Ella también había perdido todos sus compañeros antes de venir aquí. Bueno, ella no ha parado de molestar a Mina y se podría decir que no se llevan muy bien. Por otra parte, su Tengu es impresionante, ella puede transformarse en cualquier cosa, como un gato o un Susanoo desnudo (no pregunten).

Luego por ultimo estaba Gaido, un chico muy confiado y energético que no sabe quedarse quiero. Aunque también puede ser molesto algunas veces, el es una bueno persona que respeta a sus compañeros. Según lo que nos dijo jefe, el fue una pieza importante dentro del ejercito evolucionario, especializado en destruir las defensas enemigas, desorganizarlas, crear aperturas, crear trampas, reconocimiento de objetivos, analizar terrenos y espiar planes enemigos. Bueno, aun no he visto su Tengu pero parece que es bastante útil. Pero lo importante es que ahora seremos tres hombres en Night Raid (Bueno 4 con Susanoo, pero él es un Tengu), pero parece que Lubbock no se tomo muy bien el hecho de tener un nuevo rival, aunque no me importa.

En este momento, estaba con Gaido en el bosque en busca de comida para la cena, la cual será la última que comeremos en estas tierras, ya que mañana iremos a nuestra nuevo escondite. Me sorprendió mucho cazar con Gaido, el prácticamente detectar cualquier bestia peligro cercana aunque no estuviera en nuestro campo de visión.

« Sorprendente Gaido! Esta es la quinta presa que encontramos sin ningún esfuerzo, parece como si supieras que están aquí! » dije entusiasmado

« Nan! Me haces sonrojar Tatsumi, pero la verdad es que es parte de mi Tengu. Mi Tengu _Suitchi_ me permite crear ondas sonares. Las cuales me permiten analizar un terreno a mas de 2 kilómetros sin necesidad de contacto visual. Esto me permitiría encontrar el objetivo, analizar un terreno o edificio y escuchar conversaciones, aunque este último requiere que este a una distancia de por lo menos 150 metros! » dijo con un tono de confianza

« G-Guaaa! Increíble, así que por eso eres capaz de detectar enemigos sin tener que verlos! Impresionante! » dije emocionado

« Bueno, es cierto pero esa habilidad requiere mucho concentración, por lo cual no sirve mucho cuando estas cerca de un oponente, pero también permite el uso de la habilidad de combate de mi Tengu! » dijo Gaido

« Ooohh! Enserio?! » dije impaciente

« Bueno si, pero te lo mostrare en otra ocasión. Parece que tenemos que llevar esto a la guarida para la comida, no creo que los otros se tomen bien el hecho de que lleguemos tarde con la comida » dijo

« Tienes razón, mejor vámonos. No quiero lidiar con una Akame malhumorada...» dije con un tono sombrío

Es cierto que Akame, puede llegar a ponerse de malhumor si es privada de comida. La ultima que se puso de malhumor por culpa mía, no me hablo por días.

Al final, llegamos justo a tiempo para evitar que cierta persona tuviera una crisis emocional. Por cierto, la comida estuvo deliciosa! Como era de esperarse de Susanoo y su maestría en la cocina, aunque tal vez no todos admiren su talento y tengan envidia de la atención que atrae...(Lubbock).

Después se supone que entrenare con él, lo cual espero impacientemente. Mmh? Akame parece que aun está un poco molesta, bueno ya se recupero de sus leves heridas. Pero parece que aun está enfadada por haber sido derrotada por Rinda.

Así es, durante el ataque, Rinda apareció de la nada y se podría decir que estaba furiosa. Su aparición nos cogió con la guardia baja, no esperábamos que otro miembro de los Jaegers apareciera. Aunque puedo decir que estoy impresionado, ella se las arreglo parar golpear a Susanoo y enviarlo lejos a pesar de haberse defendido. Luego se enfrento a Akame, lo cual me sorprendió. Ella resulto ser mas rápida que Akame! Al final, pude cogerla por sorpresa y darle una patada. El nivel de fuerza que aplique para ese golpe era alto, por lo cual una persona normal no debía haber salido ilesa. Pero Rinda logro bloquear mi ataque y salir sin un rasguño. Aunque por suerte, ella cayo al precipicio junto al otro usuario Tengu que murió en manos de Akame.

Susanoo salió ileso de su fuerte golpe, pero por otra parte, Akame terminito con algunas heridas. Jefe nos ordeno retirarnos rápidamente, para evitar más combates. Después de todo, no sabíamos si llegarían mas enemigos, bueno, la mala noticia es que no logramos recuperar el Tengu de Stylish, pero por lo menos matamos un miembro de los Jaegers y nadie murió ese día.

« Akame, está bien? » pregunte

« Eeeh? Ah si no te preocupes Tatsumi, solo estaba reflexionando sobre la última pelea... » dijo con una voz de preocupación

« Si aun estas pensando en Rinda, no te preocupes. Después de todo, ella nos cogió con la guardia baja » dije con la esperanza de tranquilizarla

« Ese no es el problema, el problema son sus movimientos. Esa velocidad no era normal y ese golpe que me dio tampoco era normal. Ni siquiera yo me podría mover tan rápido... Tal vez fue simplemente que era mas rápida que yo, pero lo dudo » dijo con una voz pensativa

« Bueno, en ese punto tienes razón, la manera en que golpeaba y se defendía no eran normales. Creo que es por su Tengu, tal vez su Tengu le permite hacerse más fuerte. Que piensas Susanoo? » pregunte a Susanoo, el cual no estaba lejos de mi

Susanoo se voltio a mirarme, al igual que los demás que estaban en la sala. Jefe dijo que fue a recoger los mensajes del ejército revolucionario

« Cuando esa mujer me golpeo, pude sentir el impacto del golpe pero antes de que me tocara su pierna. También pude sentir un cambio en la presión del aire, el cual por alguna razón se concentro en su ataque. Dudo que la supe fuerza le permita controlar el aire alrededor » concluyo Susanoo

« Estas diciendo que el Tengu de esa chica, puede controlar el viento?! » dijo Lubbock que estaba cerca

« Por favor! Si ese fuera el caso, nos hubiera derribado cuando nos retirábamos! » dijo Mina con un tono de molestia

« En realidad, Lubbock y Susanoo tienen en parte razón » dijo una voz que venía de la puerta

Todos nos volteamos para ver a Nanjenda parada en la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una cara pensativa

« Jefe! » todos exclamamos de sorpresa

« El nombre de este enemigo es Rinda no? Pues si ese es el caso, el ejército revolucionario nos me acaban de informar sobre esta persona. Ella es conocida por sus logros en el Oeste, muchos de nuestros mejores soldados revolucionarios murieron en sus manos. Por lo cual representa aun amenaza para esta revolución y como ustedes afirman, el ejército revolucionario también piensa que su Tengu tiene la capacidad de controlar el viento alrededor suyo, pero también de crear otras substancias gaseosas, aunque este último no se a confirmado si es cierto o no » dijo Nanjenda

« Ahora que lo recuerdo cuando estaba en la capital, antes de ser secuestrado por Esdeath, ella vino al escondite en la librería. Ella quería unos libros sobre diferentes substancias gaseosas, dijo que era para un amigo, aunque dudo que sea para eso » informe sobre esta posible pista, aunque no estoy seguro si seria útil

« Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces su Tengu debe poseer otras habilidades de las cuales cuidarse. » dijo Nanjenda con un tono sombrío

« No se preocupe jefe, la próxima vez que la vea... » dijo cierta asesina con ojos rojos de una voz decidida, « La eliminare! »

**POV Rinda**

« Rinda-chan! » dijo cierto científico mujeriego

« Hola viejo, querías verme? » dije con una voz un poco molesta

« Viejo? Nanananana... Este genio adelante de ti, aun le faltan muchos años para morir. No confundas la apariencia con la edad, apenas tengo 42! » dijo Víctor con un tono burlón y orgulloso

« Aunque ese sea el caso, sigues siendo un bastardo pervertido sin esperanza » dije molesta

« Waaa! Que fría eres Rinda-chan! Y eso que ya pensaba comprarte el vestido de boda-»

« CALLATE MALDITO MUJERIEGO! » grite profundamente sonrojada, « Enserio! Si solo me llamaste aquí para esta tontería, pues entonces me ira, ya que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer »

Esta mañana, desperté un poco adolorida de la pelea con Seryu ayer. En el desayuno como era de esperar, todos los otros en el cuartel oyeron nuestra pequeña pelea. Lo bueno es que nadie se quejo por eso, creo que sabían que esto iba a pasar. Pero aun así, esa misma mañana, Seryu y yo nos disculpamos con todo el mundo por el ruido de ayer. El resto del día, fue prácticamente tranquilo. Estudie con Run, tuve que hacer el aseo de todo el cuartel con Seryu (como castigo por haber molestado a Esdeath durante su sueño y no hace falta mencionar que soñaba) y por último, entrene mis nuevas habilidades y hice perforación física. Todo iba bien hasta que me llamo este idiota (el cual resulto ser compatible con el Tengu de Stylish, Perfector). Bueno, igualmente estoy a punto de irme, si él no tenía nada importante que decirme, entonces estos son 10 minutos de mi vida que nunca recuperare

« Se trata de información sobre Stylish Rinda-chan » dijo Víctor con un tono serio

Me detuve a mirarlo, pues ciertamente se nota que esta serio

« Pero que decirme, yo ya sé que él fue a la base de Night Raid por su propia cuenta y murió. No tengo idea que quieres que sepa » dije tranquila

« Te dije a donde fue y lo que se llevo para enfrentar a Night Raid, pero se me olvido decirte la COMO logro localizar la base » dijo Víctor

Inmediatamente me di la vuelta completamente y centre mi atención el científico. El tiene razón, Stylish fue a la base de Night Raid y murió. Pero como logro localizarla, primeramente! Tal vez siguió a un miembro de Night Raid, ya según el reporte de Wave durante la caza en el Monte Fake, el miembro de Night Raid con la armadura Incursio fue interceptado por Wave. Pero se escapo, al igual que Tatsumi. No puedo decir que culpo a Tatsumi por haber escapado, después de todo, yo haría lo mismo.

« Resulta que el había sospechado del amante de nuestra amada general Esdeath » dijo

« El sospechaba de Tatsumi! » exclame con sorpresa, « Porque sospecharía de Tatsumi, el hecho de que haya escapado no creo que tenga nada que ver con su muerte! » dije un poco enojada en esa parte

A decir verdad, conocí a Tatsumi en la tienda de libros, el imperio necesita personas como el honestas y trabajadoras. Después de que lo capturamos, me hice amigo de él, aunque parecía evitar a Seryu por alguna razón. Le pregunte acerca de eso, pues él me dijo que era por su Tengu, que lo ponía nervioso y al principio la golpeo porque estaba tenso delante la situación. Bueno, para resumir creo que Tatsumi es una bueno persona, no creo que haya tenido que ver con la muerte de Stylish

« Al contrario, ese tal Tatsumi tiene mucho que ver con su muerte » dijo de un tono serio

« Que quieres decir, viejo » dije con un tono un poco oscuro

« El sospechado de él, por lo cual cuando el escapo, el utilizo uno de sus supersoldados para seguir su rastro. También el llevo a su excursión, todos sus otros supersoldados. Le pregunte porque, pues él me dijo que era porque su sexto sentido lo decía que los necesitaría » dijo

« Q-Que estas tratando de decir » dije con miedo a su respuesta

Pero era lo suficiente inteligente para deducir a que era lo que respondería

« Estoy diciendo que es muy probable que Tatsumi sea un miembro de Night Raid » concluyo el profesor

« Un miembro de Night Raid... » dije sorprendida

« Así es, aunque no tenga pruebas a parte de este argumento, si conectas todas las situaciones que se presentaron durante su estancia aquí, podrías confirmar mis sospechas »

Ahora que lo pienso, algunas situaciones de se presentaron antes de la muerte de Stylish, prueban que Tatsumi es un miembro de Night Raid. Cuando el miembro de Night Raid con la armadura de Incursio apareció, Tatsumi también había desaparecido. Tal vez era una coincidencia pero lo dudo. Ahora que lo pienso! La voz de el usuario de Incursio, durante mi enfrentamiento contra Night Raid, me parecía familiar, sonaba como la de Tatsumi! Simplemente no quiero creerlo, el hecho de que Tatsumi es un miembro de Night Raid

También está el hecho de cómo reaccionaba cuando veía a Seryu. La primera vez que ellos se vieron, Tatsumi actuó con violencia. Tendría lógica ya que Seryu mato a un miembro de Night Raid y su otro compañero escapo como testigo de su muerte. Tal vez Tatsumi tenía cierta relación con ese miembro muerto, por lo cual debió tener cierto odio a Seryu. Según Seryu, ella y Tatsumi se habían conocido antes por casualidad, por lo cual cuando Tatsumi la vio, reconoció el rostro de la persona que mato a su compañero.

Y ahora, está el hecho de que el doctor Stylish haya seguido a Tatsumi y que este lo haya guiado a la guarida de Night Raid era demasiado para ser una coincidencia. Por lo cual al final, es muy probable que Tatsumi sea un miembro de Night Raid y para el colmo, el usuario de Incursio!

« Maldita sea! Como puede estoy ser posible?! » grite con rabia

« Entonces me crees? » declaro Víctor

« Yo...yo simplemente no quiero creerlo... El hecho de que una persona como él sea un miembro de Night Raid es... doloroso » dije con un tono triste, « Pero, porque me lo dices a mi? Por qué no de dices al general Esdeath » pregunte

« Tu tienes el derecho de saber esto Rinda-chan, después de todo, tú estabas ahí en el momento que lo asesinaron. Y la razón por la cual no le dije al general es porque...» dijo

« No se tiene pruebas físicas para probar esto, entiendo » declare con un tono derrotado

« Aun así, te dejo la elección » dijo

« eeh? » dije mientras lo miraba con curiosidad por su declaración

« Te dejo la elección de qué hacer con la información que te di. Puedes decirle a todos esto o simplemente quedártelo para ti mismo » explico

« Mmh., sinceramente quiero probar primero si es verdad. Por lo cual, si encuentro a Tatsumi, verificare si esta teoría » dije totalmente decidida

« Y si resulta ser verdad, que harás? » pregunto

« Hablare con él, para saber, porque?! Porque está luchando?! Tatsumi es una buena persona y creo en el, por lo cual quiero saber sus razones para luchar y convencerlo de parar esta revolución » declare

« Mmh., ya veo » dijo Víctor, « Pues bueno suerte Rinda-chan! » dijo con una voz de felicidad sin sentido

Areh? Que paso con el hombre serio de hace un momento?! Ah, bueno, que se le va a ser. Un idiota será siempre un idiota.

« Pues bien, si eso era todo, gracias por la información. Tengo que irme, prometí a Run de reunirme con el » dije mientras me iba

Bueno, también tengo que pensar que hacer con Tatsumi. Tal vez debería decirle a Seryu, pero prefiero no decírselo todavía, quiero confirmarlo primero. Eh? Q-Que es lo que siento en mi pecho? Un ratón!

« AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! » solté un grito de vergüenza y miedo, la rata por su parte su a donde estaba Víctor y se subió a su hombro

« Hmm, ya veo! Aunque tenga una figura única, su retaguardia le falta desarrollo... Hiciste un excelente trabajo Víctor Junior! » dijo con un tono alegre, pero por alguna razón el ratón ( llamado Víctor junior) soltó un chillado de miedo y corrió lejos, « Eh, que pasa porque te retiras ahora...GUH!»

Yo por mi parte solo podía sentir un cosa... Sed de sangre. Estaba más que cabreada, quería matar a alguien. Quien mejor que la persona que estaba adelante de mi

« T-Tu maldito... BASTARDO! » grito

Al exterior de cierto laboratorio, una gran de corriente de aire, destruyo todas las ventanas del edificio

**Unos minutos más tarde**

« Enserio, Rinda! Porque no puedes quedarte por lo menos un día, tranquila sin meterte en problemas con las autoridades » dijo cierta chica de cabello acaramelado a una cierta chica de cabello blanco que estaba limpiado un cierto laboratorio sin ventanas

« Todo es culpa de ese maldito mujeriego y su ratón! Maldita sea, porque tengo que limpiar yo en primer lugar! » dije con enojo

« Debido a que no sabes cuándo controlarte » explico Seryu

« Ahh, pues qué mundo de mierda en el que estamos. Bueno, también me pasa por bajar la guardia, contra ese pervertido. NNNHH! Qué más da, tardare horas en limpiar esta mierda! » grite de nuevo con rabia

« Tal vez minutos » dijo Seryu con una sonrisa

« Eh? » respondí

« Ya que...Yo te ayudare, después de todo somos pareja! » dijo Seryu alegremente, « Koro! »

En ese instante, Koro el Tengu perro de Seryu, comenzó a devorar les escombros y cristales rotos que estaban en el suelo. Yo por mi parte, no puede evitar sonreír. Así es, somos una pareja que lucha como pareja. Es decir, ayudándonos unos a otros, protegiéndonos unos a otros, luchando juntos contra otros. Seryu es mi pareja y no voy a dejar que me la arrebaten.

…_.No dejare que borren la sonrisa que comparte conmigo. Ni siquiera tu Tatsumi, aunque tengas tus razones, no dejare que la lastimes …._

« Oye! Ni creas que dejare que hagas todo el trabajo! » grite pero con una sonrisa

_**Este es el comienzo de nuestra batalla**_

* * *

**Bueno, este fue el capitulo 4 espero que les haya gustado! **

**Siento la tardanza (Aunque 1 mes y medio es poquito comparado con otros escritores), pero igualmente siento hacer esperar a la gente que esperaba este capitulo con ansias.**

**Dejando ese tema a un lado, tengo algunas cosas que decir!**

**1\. Corregi los otros capitulos**

**2\. Estoy planeando posiblemente comenzar en unos meses una nueva historia (diferente anime), pero no dejare esta, tratare de terminarla**

**3\. Si tienen consejos para esta futura historia, me gustaria oirlos**

**Por otra parte, este capitulo no estubo nada mal. **

**Un pasado oscuro, nuevos personages, una pelea de gatas, amistades, sospechas, etc... Nada mal para un capitulo!**

**Tal vez suba el capitulo 5 la proxima semana, asi que no se desesperen... Esta pagina es gigante**

**Bueno, hasta la proxima y nos vemos pronto que... ZZZzzzzz (Durmiendo soltando babas)**


End file.
